When Dreaming Gets Drastic
by Blesk
Summary: Although Usagi is living the average teenage life, strange dreams that seem all too familiar haunt her. Just when she thinks her world has crashed, a unfamiliar, yet familiar, face rescues her. Will Usagi figure out the connections of her dreams to reality? Will her love and trust be restored? Only one holds all the answers, but that surly isn't Usagi herself. [AU! Complete!]
1. Lost and Found

*This story differs from the actual story line of Sailor Moon. None of them have secret identities, or powers. The 'Three Lights' did not come from another planet.*

**Lost an****d Found**

"This never should have happened. She is one of my _best_ friends."

"It's not like it matters anyway. She still thinks that I actually left, and that I'm just arriving home today. She won't have _any_ idea about anything until I tell her" He said as he lit another cigarette, slowly bring it to his mouth.

"But… she will find out, right?" she said as she moved closer to him to lean her head onto his chest. "Are you going to tell her that you are leaving her for me?"

She was worried that he was only using her, not that he actually loved her.

"I'm still figuring that out" he stated as he combed his fingers through her long black hair.

* * *

><p>"Search for your love!" a young girl belting the lyrics to one of her favorite songs as she was hugging a pillow and while standing on her unmade bed.<p>

"Search for your love!" Unknowingly, her foot was now caught in her long, blond strands of hair.

"You are always shining," the out-of-tune notes flew through her mouth. As she changed positions, she screamed, "Your smile is just like a tiny staaa—whoa" she was trying to regain her balance—she had already fallen enough for one day, and she didn't want any more bruises. She was trying to keep her legs looking nice for her one and only love. "Ehh…. No! no! no! no!" She was really trying to keep her balance, but this was a very difficult thing to do for the clumsy nineteen year old. Suddenly, she found herself face down on her bedroom floor, resisting the urdge to cry.

'_Why am I always ending up like this? Face down somewhere, bruises everywhere! I hate crying! Don't cry!' _

The phone was ringing, but it took a few times for her to notice—she was too caught up in thought.

"…Who could be calling me now…?" she said softly as she crawled toward the phone, dragging her feet behind her.

"Hello… mamo… MAMO-CHAN!" that friendly voice, she knew and loved it. It was the voice of her boyfriend—and future husband. He was just arriving back from his study abroad trip in America. "... Mamo-chan, I have so much to tell you! How was the flight? And America? I missed you so much!… Huh?... Oh, ok... In twenty minutes? Wait, what park?... Oh... _that_ park" she giggled, it bought back memories of them sitting on a park bench watching the sun set. "I'll be there soon, my Mamo-chan. I love you."

She hung up the phone as she scurried around her apartment trying to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yaten, I think I'll take a little walk before we leave to go to the theater," said a young man with long black hair. "I need to clear my head" his tone was very saddening, but of course his younger brother didn't care—he never understood others' emotions.<p>

"Whatever, Seiya. Just don't get in any trouble. Taki _will_ kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, Yaten. I'll just meet you guys at the theater." Seiya left their apartment. As he stepped outside, putting on his big, dark sunglass—to make sure no one recognized him.

'_I can't stand to be like this anymore.'_

* * *

><p>While sitting on the same bench her memories were filled with, she wrapped herself around his arm "I missed you so much, my Mamo-chan. How was America?" She gazed up in wonder at the man with a stern, smooth face and short ruffled hair. "Was there any good food? What about the amusement parks? Were they fun? Or what about the arcad- "<p>

"Enough!" He shouted, frightening her a little bit. He had never used this tone with her—ever. She was scared of what was to come.

"What's the matter my Mamo—ch—"

Cutting her off, "That! That is what the matter is!" He said viciously as he shook her off his arm.

"I won't hold your arm anymore, if that is what the problem is.…. " She was now very concerned. He told her before not to cling to him so much, but it never really bothered him deeply. She saw the distant, distinctly different look in his eye.

"No. It's not just that. I… I…" His voice filled with anger, his words now swimming with hatred. She bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry.

"What, Mamo-chan?" Her voice was now shaky.

"I… I am not yours, Usako. I am not _your_ 'Mamo-chan.'" His words cut through her like butter, slicing to the bone. Then he spoke those fateful words: "I… I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Those were the words she dreaded to hear. Her world slowly turned grey as he mumbled, "I just can't do this anymore." She started to cry in disbelief. Her world was just now turned upside down, yet he didn't care. She wanted to scream 'Why Mamo-chan? Why! I am _your_ Usako. You are _my_ Mamo-chan. This is how it should be!', but she couldn't force herself to make a single sound. Not even a whimper.

He started to walk away, but as soon as he turned, she stood up and grabbed his shoulder signaling for him not to go. He turned around forcefully.

"What part of 'I don't want to see you anymore' don't you understand? I don't love you anymore!" Hatred filled his eyes, the look of disbelief that she would remotely stand up for herself this much.

"But… but…" She leaned into kiss him. Maybe he thought that she didn't love him like she used to. Or, maybe he was pulling a trick on her. She thought that kissing him would somehow make it all better-like this heart-wrenching conversation never happened.

He pushed her away with little of his force, yet it still threw her delicate body to the ground with a thud.

"Ma.. Ma.. Mamo… why… " She whimpered.

"I told you. I don't love you, and I don't think I ever did." He walked away like he won a fight, almost as if he had just gotten rid of a burden.

She stayed on the ground, still shaken up by this unexpected heart-break.

'_He said he loved me. He said that he would never leave me, hurt me, or make me cry. I don't know what to do… I love him. Can I get him back? Is this it? What if he just needs his space right now? I can wait it out. But, that look in his eyes-his words. He meant it. I won't cry for him. He doesn't deserve a single tear after what he just did.'_

She was pushing herself to get over him.

Her knee was now swollen and red. Unrealizing that her knee was badly injured, she tried to pull herself up to stand.

"Ahh." She cried as she tried to put pressure on it, realizing the swollen, red lump.

She started her journey home, occasionally using anything she could as a crutch.

'_You need to be strong, Usagi. If anyone I know finds out that I've been crying, they'll start to ask too many questions that I'm not prepared to answer yet.'_

She was a bout three quarters of the way home when she collapsed to the ground. She couldn't hold herself up any longer. She wasn't as strong with a broken heart.

'_Why, Mamoru? I really believed you when you said you loved me.'_

She felt her eyes start to drown with tears.

'_No! No! No!' _She thought to herself. She really did not want to cry over him.

A single tear rolled down her smooth, tender cheeks, feeling as though she lost another battle.

"He… he doesn't love me… anymore", Usagi said quietly as her eyes started to pour out unwanted tears.

The sun beat down on her like a weight. It seemed to hold her there, and not let her move. But, then again, she didn't want to move. She found no point in it. She wanted to die right there, right now. She could not see a purpose of living. College wasn't what she had hoped, her job didn't pay as well as she hoped for, one of her close friends was out of town, and now, the love of her life now supposedly never loved her. So, she stayed there. She slowly lay down on the unused sidewalk.

* * *

><p>He was walking by himself, hands in pockets. He was thinking about what to do with his life. He thought he had everything: the looks, the personality, the fame, the money—and the occasional hook ups with random fans. But there was something missing. <em>'What was it…?'<em> He couldn't narrow it down, let alone feel what he was missing.

'_No one has recognized me yet… sweet.'_ He thought to himself.

'_They are all probably already at the theater with their pointless signs…' _

As he turned the corner, he saw a girl lying limp on the sidewalk looking as if she had passed out a good hour ago. He panicked a little.

He slowly he slowly made his way over to her, not knowing what to do.

As he approached her, he a heard soft, sweet whimpers coming from the girl.

He bent down, put his hand on her shoulder, and was going to ask her if she was alright.

But, before he could say those words, she quickly turned around and looked at him. He saw her eyes.

'_Those eyes... they are cutting into me.'_ He thought.

'_Those blue eyes are saying something. Something sad.'_

She noticed that his eyes came with a sense of passion. She didn't know of what, but that didn't matter. He wasn't the only one reading the others soul.

She started to attempt to stand, but collapsed once more.

"I've got you" he said as he put her arm around his neck.

"Thanks" She said with a wishful smile.

'_There is something about this girl…'_ he felt her small frame against his side, limping.

She started to cry.

"What's the matter?"

She hesitated to answer. She didn't want to blurt out the story of her newly lost love. But, she didn't want to lie to this handsome young man helping her, either.

Looking down, she said truthfully, "My knee. It's swollen."

Without a pause, or questioning he swooped her up and said with a blushing smile, "is this alright?"

She nodded shyly.

'_She is so small. I don't want to harm her.'_

He felt protective of this girl he never met before. It was a strange, this feeling.

By now, the sun was disappearing under the skyline.

"So, I take it you don't recognize me."

"Huh?" She said with the look of confusion on her timid face.

He shook his head until his glasses fell off into her lap.

It took her a second, until she said, "… aren't you from the 'Three Lights'?"

"Yes, yes I am. And so, are you one of our stalker fans?" He said with a smirk.

Turning her head quickly away, trying to hide her blushed cheeks, "No, I just like one of your songs."

"Oh, so if I offered you concert tickets, you wouldn't take them?" he said as a cute boyish smirk came across his face.

"I never said that…"

'_Why is he being so nice to me,'_ she wondered. '_He is helping me get home, but is offering me tickets to his concert. I should be the one offering him something…'_

"Well, do you want to go?" He cut off her thought.

"Sure, but—"

"Ok, then." He wasn't taking no for an answer.

It was silent for a while as he continued walking with her in his arms.

'_Something about this feels so right.'_ He thought to himself.

He wasn't known for taking control over his emotions. Normally, what happened, happened. And if it didn't, he made it happen. He trusted his heart, and his intuition.

"This is my house." She said calmly, pointing down a corner.

"That's nice," he had no intention of turning down this street. " … uhm. What's your name? I don't think I asked…"

"Usagi."

"Well, Usagi, I'm not bringing you home." He said looking straight forward.

She was puzzled for a moment. He gave off a vibe of being unpredictable. She strangely liked it.

"Wh..why?" She stuttered.

'_Maybe he is a Seiya kou look-alike… maybe he is taking me to his cave…"_

"Because," stating matter-of-fact-ly, "I need to be at the theater about now."

He continued to talk toward a sea of sky scrapers.

'_This isn't where the theater is… It's on the other side of town… why is he taking me this way… '_

She wanted to ask where they were going, but was too afraid of sounding skittish and untrusting.

Finally, as they approached a large building, she gathered the courage to speak.

"Where are we?" She said quietly.

"My apartment."

'_Oh god! I was right! He was taking me to his cave…'_

She was a little frightened. No one was around to hear her scream, and she couldn't exactly walk or even think about running.

'_But, what if he is the real Seiya Kou. Why would he talking me here? He hasn't told me anything yet besides about going to the concert. But what if he expects me to 'repay' him in some way before we go to the theater. I don't know if I could do that… I'm still not over Mamoru… Stop Usagi! Get your mind out of the gutter! Even though your mother always told you that that is what every guy is out for, that doesn't necessarily mean that they are… '_

He kicks open an unlocked door and they end up in a garage.

"This doesn't look like the type of apartment that someone like you would live in, Seiya."

"Wow, _Odango_. You do know my name." He smirked.

"Don't call me that." She struggled to get out of his grasp. That nickname was the first one Mamoru gave to her… it brought back memories.

"Why not, _Odango_."

"Just… just don't."

He saw that he had crossed the line somehow. Somehow it hurt.

'_Odango… that name must have a certain story behind it.'_

She was standing now, and leaning up against the cold, cement wall when he said, "Stay there, I'll get the car."

"...Car?"

A bright flashy red sports car came quickly in front of her.

The side window rolled down, "Get in, Odan—I mean, Usagi."

She made her way into the car as he took off toward the other side of town.

Authors note:

This is my first story! How is it going so far? Please review so I know someone is actually reading my story!

Thanks! :D

Oh, and of course, I do not own Sailor Moon.


	2. If I Had Any Other Heart

Authors note: So, I was thinking about updating about every week or so. I'm a pretty busy person with school, track, and other after school activities. But, I will try my best :D . I'm really excited about writing this story. I think it will come out great. Please leave a response so I know how YOU think it's going! :D I Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><span>If<span> I had Any Other Heart**

'_Why did he have to do this to me… he knew how much I loved him. He knew how much he meant to me. He knew everything about me. Everything. Yet, apparently he never really cared about me, or my wellbeing. I don't want to go to this concert. I just want to lie down and die. Stop breathing. Stop thinking. I just want all of this to be over with. I don't know if I can do this. But, I can't just give up because of a boy—but then again, he was the one for me. He was it. No, Usagi. You have to get over him. You need to find something to take his place, to fill this hole in your heart. Take slow, deep breaths, Usagi. Try not to get yourself worked up over some stupid guy. You have just meet Seiya, a pop-star, yet you are saying nothing, but on the other hand he isn't saying anything either…'_

They were both wondering when the other was going to start speaking, but neither had the guts to do so.

Little did she know that he was also ranting in his head, but not about a failed relationship and trying to push himself to get over someone. It was quite the complete opposite.

'_I want to say everything to her. I want to tell her my whole life story. I trust her, yet I've only known her for a simple twenty minutes. This is weird. I have never felt anything like this. I never am like this, even with the countless girls I talk to, or the lyrics I write. I can't make up words to say. Why doesn't she like to be called 'Odango'? I really want to know. But, maybe that isn't a good idea to bring that up. She looked like she was going to start crying when I called her by that name. I should just leave that alone. AH! I want to talk to her. Just think of something simple, Seiya, yeah, ask her about her birthday, or how old she is. Yeah, that will work.' _

The silence was broken.

His words were kind of jittery. "So, Usagi, how old are you?" he said with every ounce of courage he had left in him. It wasn't easy talking to this girl.

'_That was really lame… I could have done better…'_

Usagi was staring out the window, resting her knee and trying not to burst out in teas. It took her awhile to respond.

Still staring out the window while choking back tears, she stated, "Nineteen. You?"

"Twenty."

"That's cool. I'm going to turn twenty soon." She did not want this car ride to go back to being so… awkward.

"Oh, well, when is your birthday?"

"June thirtieth."

"Oh, that is weird…"

"What?" She said curiously.

"…Mine too."

"Maybe we should celebrate together!" was jokingly stated by the torn-up blonde.

A cute boyish smile quickly came about his face that was accompanied by a slight blush, "Maybe…" he stated while thinking about the possibilities.

"Maybe."

The car accelerated and flew into the distance.

* * *

><p>A young girl with lengthy, blond hair was waiting impatiently in a long, crowded line. Her hair was in the style of half up, half down and tied with a red bow.<p>

'_I'm SO bored, and this line is taking forever, which isn't helping. We could have gotten here earlier if Ami wasn't so hard to convince to come.' _She searched the crowd a little bit. _'I don't even see her anymore! And I still have three extra tickets! Ughhh.'_

Suddenly, a bunch of eager fans started to gasp and scream. Being the gossip queen, she turned to see what the commotion was all about.

A red, flashy, sports car was being driven around a sharp corner.

With much surprise and concern, "USAGI!" escaped from her glossed lips.

The young girl saw her best of best friends through a car window.

Then, as soon as it came, the car left and went to the back entrance of the theater.

She was very confused, but brushed it off almost instantaneously. She fit the stereotype of a blonde.

'_That's not Mamo-chan's car…_ _his car is … ew. And, that car was… WOW! I wonder if he got a new car when he was visiting America. Mhm, oh well. Now on to more important issues… WHERE IS AMI-CHAN!'_

* * *

><p>'<em>I could have sworn I heard my name being called…' <em>Usagi did not recognize her best friend, Minako-chan's, voice.

"So, do you mind if you sit back stage and watch us? It would be a lot better to sit than stand in the crowd, and I don't want to make any girls jealous seeing someone like you leave from back here." He winked, and then got out of the car.

'_Someone like you…?'_ That phrase stuck with her for a while.

'_Maybe…' _Her thought was interrupted by her door being opened and the handsome man picking her up out of her seat, carrying her in his arms.

"You don't have to do this, you know. I think I can walk now."

"No, it is best to stay off of it for a while. I'll make sure you get some ice when we get back stage."

That made her blush. Mamoru never cared about her so much. Even when she was sure that he loved her, he never really asked what was wrong when she was hurt. Seiya seemed different. She liked it.

"Seiya! Where were you? The show starts in ten minutes! … and, who is that?" A young man approached Seiya and Usagi as soon as they walked through the back entrance. He looked a lot like Seiya. He had the masculine face, only he had brown hair instead of black. And, he wasn't as strong as Seiya was, although, he was very tall, and he looked very studious.

"I told Yaten that I was going to take a walk, and get to the theater by myself."

"…And she is…?"

"Oh," he let her stand on her own now, "this is Usagi."

They were both standing there as Taki stared them down.  
>Usagi fidgeted with her fingers while looking down at her feet, trying hard not to blush.<p>

"Well, Seiya, what are you waiting for? Get changed. We have a show in eight minutes!"

"Ok, Taki."

Seiya left quickly to go get changed.

"Usagi-chan?"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"That's your name right?"  
>"..Yup.." She didn't want to be investigated by Taki. She didn't feel the need of it.<p>

"You can sit back stage during the show, if you want."

"That would be nice!"

"Ok then, let me just find you a chair." He ran off to find something for Seiya's newly found friend.

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting! I have never been to a poprock concert before…" A sarcastic tone ran through her words, but Minako-chan could barley hear Ami-chan's faint voice over the unsettled crowd. "Personally, I am just excited to see Yaten." Minako's eyes were now love-struck. She had a crush on the silver haired pop star.

Ami combed her fingers through her short hair while she rolled her eyes.

Ami-chan didn't nessasairly want to be here. Concerts like _this _are not her thing. The blue haired, wide eyed soon-to-be doctor had better things to do—like study. But, Minako-chan needs people. And, Ami likes to do things for her close friends.

It was dark in the theater, and suddenly bright lights started appear accompanied by up-beat music. Fans started screaming their favorite's name while herding toward the stage.

"Thank you for coming out to see us tonight!" Taki said in all seriousness while he started to play the piano.

"It means a lot to us that you came!" Yaten said with a loving yet cynical voice that could make any girl's heart sink.

Seiya looked over in to the wing of the stage while plugging in his guitar and said, "This one's for you…"

'_Oh my gosh! Yaten is so cute! It is almost like he was looking right at me...'_ She let out a love-filled sigh. _'Oh, the way he plays the bass! If only he knew he was my future husband…'_

"Ami-chan! Isn't this so exciting!" Her words were fighting to reach Ami.

"Yeah!... Hey, Minako-chan?"

"Yeah, Ami-chan?"

"Who is the one playing the piano?" A slight blush invaded Ami's cheeks.

Minako, being the nosy type, said, "Ami, do you think he is cute?" While placing her hand on her hip.

Ami knew if she said 'yes' to Minako's question, she would be thrown into the "Goddess of Love's" little game—and she didn't want that.

"No, Minako, I just simply want to know his name." Ami took a deep breath.

'_That was a close one.'_

"Oh, his name is Taki. The bassist is Yaten, and the guitarist and main vocalist is Seiya."

Minako's favorite song started playing, Mayonaka Hitori. Now, both the young girls were transfixed by these pop stars.

* * *

><p>A large, plump man patted them on their solders as they came off stage. "That concert was amazing, guys, just amazing! Oh, and I told that girl that she could go in your dressing room. She looked beat."<p>

"Thanks, Maneja." Said Taki.

Taki didn't like this man. He thought he was an over-selfish love life who was just abusing their talent—he was right, too.

"Can we leave now? I'm tired and I do not want to get caught signing autographs _again_." The youngest brother said. He didn't like it when fans bombarded him.

"Yeah, you and Taki can leave now. I'm going to drive Usagi-chan home." Seiya said as he walked back to their dressing room to fetch Usagi.

Usagi started out watching the show, but she needed ice for her knee. Their manager let her go back in their dressing room, gave her a bag of ice, and just let her watch the performance from the TV in there. Only, she ended up falling asleep on the nice, soft, plush couch that was in there. She was still worked up over Mamoru's news and needed some rest.

Seiya knocked on the door, and then cracked it open. "Usagi?" He whispered gently. Then he continued to walk in, noticing that she was asleep.

He walked over to her as quietly as possible and lifted the now bag of water off of her knee and threw it away. _'Well, I might as well change out of this tux before going home…'_

Seiya started to undress.

He was almost all completely changed into his 'going home' cloths.

"Seiya…?" her voice was groggy and her eyes were filled with hurt.

"Yeah?" he turned around while fixing his shirt to put on.

'_Wow! He has a nice body… Mamoru never worked out, he never even had a flat stomach! I don't even thin I've seen a six pack this close up before…'_

She was obviously looking him up and down, which made Seiya a bit more confident in his feelings toward her.

"Can I go home now?" You could tell she was still half way out of it.

He found it cute.

"Yeah, Odango, we can leave right now."

He realized what he had said when it was already spoken.

"…Mamo-chan called me that…" She reached up and softly grabbed at the buns on the top of her head.

'_Mamo-chan? That is why she is sad…it's a guy problem…'_

* * *

><p>The car was quite. All that one heard was the sound of the road and the roaring engine.<p>

"So…" He was trying to break the silence.

"How did you like the concert?"

She was gazing out the window. Her wishful dreaming got her nowhere. She looked at him with loving eyes. "I loved it." A small smile grazed her lips.

"So," he started off, "who is this… Mamo-chan? Is he your boyfriend?"

She was fighting back tears at this point.

"N-n..no… Not anymore." Her voice was crackling from trying to hold back her tears.

"Sorry, if it brought up memories. I was just wondering."

'_You should not have asked that, Seiya Kou. Know your boundaries. You cannot just go around asking a girl that you just met about her ended relationship. She won't ever talk to you again.'_

"It's... fine." She took a deep breath.

Silence filled the car once again.

"It's just that… that…" Usagi had to stop herself. She was about to tell a guy that she had only met today about her love life. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help herself.

"What?" His curiosity took over him.

"It's just that… I love him. I loved him a lot. It was so perfect. Everything was fantastic. When he kissed me, there were sparks. I adored his hugs. And I thought he thought the same. But I was wrong. He had just came back. And then he broke it off. He went to America and never even called or anything." He pulled the car over to the side of the road, knowing that this will be a long conversation.

"I thought I loved him, Seiya. But, but, he said he never loved me. EVER. Do you know how much that hurts?" He was watching tears cover her cheeks, her mascara running.

'_This hurts watching her cry.'_

"He was the one. The one _I_ was going to marry. The one _I_ was going to have a family with. The one that _I _was going to grow old with. I loved him. I really did." By now, she was balling. He was trying his best not to get angry at this so called 'Mamo-chan'.

"But, it all happened so fast. He called me. Told me to meet him at five. He brought me to the park where we had our first kiss—even to the same bench! He told me that he had _never_ loved me and then he pushed me and—" She was cut off.

He could feel the hatred growing inside him. "He _pushed_ you?"

"Um… yeah. That is why my knee is sprained." She was confused on why he asked that question.

"He never deserved you."

"What?"  
>"He never deserved you." His voice was cold now. He knew that he couldn't hold in his anger any longer. Knowing that a sorry excuse for a <em>man <em>pushed a delicate, beautiful girl like Usagi crossed the line.

"W-why?"

"He pushed you down," He started the engine.

"_that_ is why."

She was still a little taken back by Seiya's reaction to this information.

'_Why is he being like this? All I said is that he pushed me. I'm sure Mamoru never meant it. Why does he even care?'_

The car started to drive off.

* * *

><p>"Is this your place, Usagi?"<p>

"Um… yeah."

"Ok, let me get the door for you."

He hopped out of the car to open the door for her.

Looking up at him, "I can walk now, Seiya. You don't have to carry me."  
>She started to make her way toward the door, but half way through the walk, she started to stumble.<br>"Ahhg." The pain was shooting all through her left knee.  
>"Come on, I'll carry you."<br>Before she could say no, he swooped her up into his strong arms and walked toward the door.

Seiya approached the door with Usagi in his arms.

"Do you have a key, or something?"  
>"Yeah," She reached to the necklace around her neck that held her key on its' chain. "Here you go."<p>

He opened up the door, walked in, and then attempted to find the light switch.

She giggled a little. She said, "it's over here" then, flipped on the switch.

"Where do you want me to put you?"

"In my room if it's possible. It's up the stairs."

As he was walking up the stairs, he wanted to start a conversation.

"So, Usagi, do you live here alone?"

"No. I share this house with my cat, Luna. But, I used to live here with my family. They moved and left the house to me."

"That's pretty cool. I share an apartment with my three brothers. It can get crowded at times. We have to all share a room."

She pointed to a door. "There, this one is mine."  
>He pushed the cracked door open with his back.<p>

'_This feels so right. Just her in my arms.'_

He gently laid her down on the bed.

"Do you want some ice or something on your knee?" He stated awkwardly. He had never been inside a girl's room. Whenever he had sporadic hook-up's, they were at hotels, back stage at a concert or his apartment when his brothers were out.

She leaned over and turned on the lamp next to her bed.  
>"No, you've done enough. All I need now is to change into my pajamas and turn on the TV, oh, and maybe get some snacks…"<br>"Are you sure you don't want anything? It's better if you stay off of it."

"No, Seiya. You've done enough for me, even though you hardly know me." She looked down at her sheets, and then looked up with her cheeks a light pink and a loving smile. "Thank you, Seiya."

He felt his stomach fly when he saw her smile. "Any time, Usagi."

She rolled over in her queen sized bed to get comfortable. And, before Seiya could say anything else or ask her what her phone number was, she was asleep.

He turned off the side lamp and walked down the stairs into the foyer.  
>He took a deep breath before turning off the downstairs' light and locking the door behind him.<p>

'_I really like that girl. I need to see her again.'_


	3. I'm Free

The sun was gently beaming on her face as she lay on her white, fluffy bed. She faintly heard a young bird chirping from outside of her window alongside a chilled breeze sweeping itself through her room and back out again. Usagi laid down flat on her back and starred up at her celling, still trying to wake up from her peaceful slumber. She stretched as she took a deep, sorrow relieving breath.

'_So, the morning after a break up. This is what that feels like.'_ She took another breath, savoring the crisp air within her lungs. _'I'm a free girl. I can do whatever I want now.' _In a way, Usagi felt liberated-like she could stand on top of the world. _ 'Seiya was right. He never deserved me. I deserve better.' _She started to get out of bed feeling refreshed; _'I wonder what Minako-chan is doing today...'_ she headed her way over to where her cell phone was kept and dilled Minako's number.

"Hey, Minako-chan? What are you doing today? ... Nothing? Great! Want to meet me at the park? ... Oh, not _that_ park. The one by the school. … Um, how about in a half hour? … Great! See you then!"

She set down the phone looking forward to spending time with her best friend Minako.

"Now, what to wear…" She asked her cat, Luna, while staring into her closet.

Being a girl, Usagi knows the sacred rule: to feel good, look good. And to feel good is one thing Usagi needed right now. She knew exactly what she wanted to wear. It was a pair of shorts that fit perfectly and her favorite tank top. "Where is it?" She said as she dug through her closet trying to find her favorite pair of sandals. "Ah-ha… there you are." She smiled lightly to herself as she pictured the outfit in her head.

She walked over to her stereo and switched out CD's and flipped to a song.

Keri Hilson's "Pretty Girl Rock" started to play as she started to put her hair in her signature buns.

* * *

><p>She felt gorgeous. Her loose white tank-top with black lettering formed the words, 'Thinking Lovely Little Thoughts'. It lightly fell over her tighter tank top underneath. Her key necklace matched perfectly with her light denim shorts and her white over-the-shoulder bag she kept everything she needed for the day in. She turned heads as she walked the sidewalk like a runway, making her way to the park to meet up with Minako. With every step she took, along with the countless stares, her confidence level rose—she was glowing. She liked being branded a <em>free<em> girl.

The lyrics of "Pretty Girl Rock" filled her head, she felt like it felt the situation perfectly—because it did.

'_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful… Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful.'_

From across the street, someone she knew saw her.

He stopped walking, like he had ran into a wall full force to look at this goddess.

'_Wow. I'm speechless. She… She is beyond gorgeous.' _He thought to himself as he stood there stunned, not knowing how to react.

He ran from the other side of the street, dazed, not thinking about anything besides talking to her, even though he knew as soon as he went up to her, he wouldn't be able to from words—again. As he cut his way across a busy street, he almost was hit by a speeding car. He then proceeded to make his way to her.

"Seiya?" She was surprised to see him here.

"Hi, Usagi. Where are you going?" He was struggling to catch his breath while trying to act cool.

"Just going to meet up with my friend, Minako. Where are you going?"  
>He didn't want to tell her that he was going to go to her house to see if she was there—he didn't want to come off as <em>that<em> much of a creep. All he wanted was to see her again or at least get her phone number.

Trying to play if off cool, he said, "I was just, you know, taking a walk."

"Oh, that's nice. Well, I've got to go, Seiya! See you later!" She started to walk away, not thinking about the possible things Seiya could have run her down for.

"Wait," he grabbed her arm gently before she got away. "Can I get… your phone number? I would like to hang out with you sometime… If that is ok with you…"

Usagi was a little taken back by this. She wasn't really the type to understand peoples' emotions.

"Um... Yeah." She smiled a sweet sensitive smile. She felt something in this moment. Something she hasn't felt for a long, long time. In a way, it was a good thing—she knew what she wanted. But, also, she was scared, scared because she didn't know how to react, or how to get it started. She scribbled some numbers down on a piece of paper, folded it up, and then handed it to him.

"I wrote down my home phone and my cell phone, because I'm thinking about getting rid of my home phone and only using my cell. I have unlimited texting too, so feel free to text me." She said with one breath.

He was ecstatic. For some odd reason, he thought that she would never give him her number. Through his mind, the only thing that kept playing was, _'Seiya, you aren't good enough for this goddess. Seiya, you don't even deserve a girl like this. Seiya, she is out of your league.' _But, he was not the type to give up. He believed that when you wanted something, you don't just ask for it, you demand it. And that is exactly what he was going to do—and just did.

"Thanks." A cute boyish smirk quickly appeared on his face.

"Well, I've got to go now, Seiya. It was nice bumping into you." She said as she ran off toward the park by her old high school.

'_It's just so hard for me to talk to her… Come on Seiya, just be confident.'_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Usagi! Over here!" Minako was waving her hands like a maniac, but that is why Usagi loved her. She was crazy and outgoing—just like herself.<p>

Usagi looked up and saw Minako and her funny greeting as she said, "Oh, hi, Minako-chan!" She walked over to the park bench where Minako was standing.

They started to head toward a little ice-cream booth that was set up not even twenty feet from them. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Minako asked.

"Hey, I just want to hang out with you for once. I never even said anything about needing to talk to you…"

"Usagi, I'm not stupid. Your voice over the phone was a little down, and it worried me."  
>Usagi knew that Minako was far from stupid, a little slow at times, but not stupid. In fact, Minako is hardly <em>ever<em> wrong about anything.

"Nothing is wrong, actually. Something did happen though…" Usagi said as she paid for her ice-cream and started her way back to the bench both were sitting on.  
>"Oh! I knew it!" Minako jumped up with excitement.<p>

"What?" Usagi was really confused, she _thought_ that Minako was reading her signals, but she couldn't be too sure.

"Yesterday was the day that Mamoru came back from America, right?"  
>Usagi looked down and whispered, "yeah…" trying not to let Minako see the distressed look on her face.<p>

"And he probably asked you to meet him somewhere, right?" Minako was being pushy, Usagi again looked away while softly saying, "…yeah…"

"So, that means he proposed to you, didn't he?" Minako was now almost on top of Usagi, she was anticipating the answer she knew would come. She knew that Usagi would scream, 'how did you know, Minako?' or something of the sort.

"What?" Usagi looked up, she could feel her eyes start to fill up with oceans of tears. Something she promised herself not to do.

"… why are you going to cry?" Minako didn't know what to say. She thought she knew the answer, she was _positive_ she was right. Besides, the "Goddess of Love" was hardly ever wrong.

"…He didn't propose to me, Minako." Usagi held back her tears and did not let a single one fall down her face.

"Well then, Usagi. What _did_ happen?" Minako was now concerned. Usagi sure did cry a lot, but not like this. Minako could see the hurt and pain in Usagi's eyes, and not the regular hurt like when someone eats the last cream puff, or when someone doesn't tell her that a new episode of her favorite TV show was on.  
>"He… He… He broke up with me." Usagi put her hand in her hands, still refusing to cry.<p>

Minako spit out some ice-cream, "WHAT! How? When? Where? Why?"

"It's a long story, Minako." She looked up at Minako with her blue eyes that screamed, 'not now'.  
>"I don't care. I've got time." She said as compassionately as she could.<p>

"Well…" Usagi started off, she felt herself beaming with hurt.  
>"Go on…" But, Usagi didn't want to. Only, if she didn't know, Minako would bother her, and bother her, so she decided that it would be best to just rant it all out and just face the music now.<p>

"Ok, so," she began once again, "He called me, and I went to the park, he told me he never loved me and that we should break up, then he pushed me and I sprained my knee, so when I was walking home I kept falling, then this cute guy came and helped me, and I turned out to be Seiya Kou—" Usagi was stopped by Minako's hand over her mouth.  
>"Seiya <em>Kou<em> came and helped you!" Minako's face lit up.

"Yeah, but let me finish my stor—"

"You mean there is more!" Her face lit up even brighter.

Usagi was getting annoyed. "Yeah, and you would find out if you actually stopped talking for once."

"Continue..." Minako crossed her legs, licked her ice-cream and acted like she didn't say anything.

Usagi continued while rolling her eyes at Minako, "He took me to his concert, I watched from backstage, but went into their dressing room and fell asleep, so Seiya took me home. And, that is it." Usagi let out a sigh; she finally finished her story, wishing Minako would not ask any questions.

"Well, did you at least get his phone number?" Minako asked suspensefuly, peering deeply into Usagi's eyes while leaning closer.

"Uh, no," Usagi scooted away from her. She looked down and quietly said, "I gave him mine."  
>Minako flipped out this time, "WHAT? WH-WHAT THE F—"<p>

"Minako, no." Usagi said while shaking her head and putting her hand over Minako's mouth—there were little kids running past.

Minako whipped Usagi's arm off of her mouth then said, "THEN WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Well, he saw me and ran to me and asked for my number because he wants to hang out sometime."

Minako blurted out, "He likes you."  
>"What? No. He doesn't like m—"<p>

"He likes you."  
>"Mina! No. It's too early for me anyway. Mamoru <em>just<em> broke up with me, and I'm not just going to throw myself at someone new that I hardly know. I'm not ready yet. Besides, how would you know even if he did?"

"I have my ways, Usagi."

"Minako, I'm not going to go out with him…" She noticed Mianko batting her eyes and making that puppy dog face she was famous for. "No, Mina. I just told you that I'm not ready yet."

"Pweeeeeese? For your sweet, kind, best of bestest friends, Minako?" She said batting her eyes even faster.

"Mina, don't do this. I will not play this game." Usagi said brushing off her act.

Minako-chan scooted closer, "please, Usagi! You can be happy with Seiya, and he can introduce me to Yaten. It will work out perfectly!"  
>"Ugh, Minako-chan. Really?"<br>Minako was staring up at Usagi with her puppy eyes, Minako knew that Usagi couldn't resist the eyes.

"Fine." Usagi said, giving in to Minako. "I'll give him a shot."

"Yes! Now, Yaten can finally know that he will be my husband." Minako said as she stood up staring at the sky with love-filled eyes.

"Ugh." Usagi hit her face with her palm and rolled her eyes at Minako once more.

* * *

><p>"Did you tell her yet?" A female voice flew from his phone.<p>

"No… not yet."  
>"Why not, Mamoru?" She was angry.<p>

"I…I just couldn't do that to her when I broke it off. It just seemed too _inhumane_."

"Well, they think I'm coming back soon, and when I do, I want to make this little _fling _of ours public." Said the female voice in a very snippy tone.  
>"Fine, fine. I'll do it soon."<br>"Do it VERY soon, Mamoru."  
>"Fine. The next time I see her, I'll tell her. I promise."<br>"Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, I've got to go now. I'll see you later today, my little fire-ball."  
>"Bye, bye Mamoru."<p>

He hung up the phone.

'_Now, when will I actually see her again…?'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Ok, Seiya. You can do it. Type the letters, 'hey', and then press send. It won't be that hard.'<em>

He took a deep breath. He really liked this girl. He wanted to be the guy to make her happy—he didn't like watching her cry.

He pressed the send button.

'_Oh my god. I did it… now I have to wait for her to respond. That is the hardest part.'_

It took Usagi a while to respond. She was out with Minako, and didn't hear her phone beep from inside her purse.

It was about a half an hour when Seiya started to lose his cool.

'_She doesn't like me. She thought I was too pushy and a weirdo._ _And, if I show up at her house that would just make it ten times wor—she texted back!'_

'Hey. What's up?'

'_Oh, god. Ok, Seiya, play it cool. Say something mysterious. Yeah, chicks dig that… um… but not too unbelievable. I don't want to lie to her… um… oh, I got it.'_

'Nothing much, just writing a song and getting ready for our concert tonight. Wbu?'

'_Ok, that wasn't so hard. I wonder if it takes her as long to respond like the last text…'_

He heard his phone beep. That was pretty fast, he thought. But, he still felt kind of bad. He wasn't actually writing a song, but they did have a concert—that wasn't a lie.

'I was hanging out with Minako-chan, but now I'm walking home' read the text he received.

For some reason, with every word his heart fluttered. Even though they were texting, and the conversation wasn't deep, for him, he still loved every moment of it.

In response to her text, 'Oh, that sounds cool. Hey, do you want to come to our concert tonight? You can bring Minako-chan.'

'That sounds like a lot of fun. I'll ask her.'

'Ok.'

'She said that she would love to! But, we don't have tickets :c'

'I can give you some tickets, and a backstage pass so you guys can stay back stage.'

'Ok, sweet!'

'Yeah, I'll just give them to our security guard, just say that you are Usagi and he will give them to you.'

'Ok, I will do that. :D thnx!'

'_That went well.'_ He let out a deep sigh of relief. He finally asked her out… kind of. Even though Minako was going, Seiya thought that he could still make a move. He _was_ going to try. And, he was _not_ going to fail—he hated failure.

* * *

><p>The two girls were walking to the theater, it was dark out and they both loved the fresh summer air.<p>

"So, Usagi, you _still_ think he doesn't like you?" Minako said as she walked in sync with Usagi, giggling.

"Well… He sure does try to talk to me. And, he smiles _a lot_ when he talks to me."

"See, then he likes you! Just go with it Usagi. You might end up liking him."

"Well, yeah. I guess I could. I mean, he is pretty perfect."  
>"Pretty perfect? Try <em>really<em> perfect."

"You think so?" Usagi said as she turned to face Minako.

"I know so. He is just so perfect for you Usagi, it's just incredible. From what you have explained, he seems so nice and sweet. He seems like he will stick up for you. I wish there were a guy like that for me." Minako was crazy about a lot of boys, but never actually stayed with one. And, never had a crush on one for longer than a month.

"You will, Minako. You will. Just wait, I mean, you never really know right away," Usagi never usually gave advice to the "Goddess of Love", she normally just asked for advice, never actually_ gave_ advice. "I thought Mamoru was the one, but I was obviously wrong. And, to be truthful, I think I'm ok with it. I mean, I think I just liked the idea of Mamoru, not actually Mamoru. He was too… eh. He always treated me like a little kid, and I hated it, but I dealt with it."

"Well, Usagi, I'm glad you're happy now." Minako said as she patted Usagi on the back.

They finished their conversation just as they walked up to the theater, seeing the screaming fans all standing in line trying to get into the theater as fast as they could.

Usagi looked around a bit, trying to find the security guard Seiya said he would give the tickets and passes to. "Now, if you were a security guard, where would you be…?"

"I think that might be him." Minako said as she pointed over to a buff guy standing by the gates to go back stage. He was holding an envelope.

The walked over to him, and said in uncertainty, "Hey, Seiya sent us… My name is Usagi."  
>"Oh, here you go. Go right on ahead little ladies."<p>

The scary looking man was actually very nice. He let them pass without even checking their IDs.

They continued to walk toward the familiar back door to the theater.

"Well, Minako-chan, ready to meet Yaten?" Usagi said with sarcastic eyes.

Minako was trying to keep her cool, "Oh, am I ever."

They opened up the door and walked in—reassigning their fate.

* * *

><p>A taxi pulled up to the local shrine placed on top of a very steep hill.<p>

The door opened up, and a long, smooth leg popped out from the door.

The young girl with flowing black hair stepped out of the taxi, waved the man off, and started walking up the long staircase to reach the shrine.

It took the mistress a few minutes to climb those tedious steps, but she was used to it.

"Ah," she took a deep breath as she finally reached the top.

She turned to gaze out to the town of Juban. She stood there with a cynical look in her eye.

She turned around starting to walk to the main building of the shrine. She smiled, laughed and then said, "Did you miss me?"

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Well, guys. How did you like that one? I know it came out very fast, and a little short, but I'm happy with it. And besides, THE DRAMA BEGINS. Get ready for some heavy stuff. :D . Oh, and I do not own Sailor Moon!

Oh, I use songs for inspiration while writing the chapters and deciding on what to name the chapter, so if you guys want the names of the songs, I can post them in the Authors note if you want, just let me know!

I also wanted to thank you very much for everyone who as reviewed, or added my story or myself to their watch list! :D. I appreciate it so much! It really is motivating whenever I get an email saying so!

And, with that being said, please review! (Constructive is good too, guys!)

Have a nice day! :D


	4. Beauty in the Breakdown

**Beauty in the Breakdown**

It was the day after the concert; both Usagi and Minako were sitting in their favorite diner waiting on their food to be served to them. The sun was gently sitting on their refreshed faces as they sat across from each other.

"I swear, Usagi. That was the best they have ever performed live!" Minako was right, everything was perfect. The lights were perfect, the sound system was perfect, and they all sang their hearts out—especially Seiya.

Usagi was staring out the window spaciously, remembering everything that happened that night over and over again.

"Yup." Ceased from her mouth, trying to partake in the conversation, but Minako could tell that Usagi's mind was somewhere else.

"Usagi, why do you look so down? You looked like you were having fun last night!"

Usagi _did_ have fun last night—laughs were shared, and memories were made, but she couldn't get over something.

As soon as they walked back stage, they were escorted to the Three Lights' dressing room. Yaten, Seiya, and Taki were already dressed and ready to go, they were just fixing the roses in their suit pockets. They couldn't chat long with them, because the concert was starting in five minutes. Quickly, they were all moved to the side of the stage. Yaten was being gawked over inconspicuously by Minako, Taki was busy fixing his tie, but Seiya, Seiya was already perfect—he _needed_ to look perfect for Usagi. The lights on the stage started to flash, music started to play and Yaten and Taki ran to their positions leaving Seiya behind. Minako was still standing, star-struck, looking at Yaten who she had just met for the very first time. But, before Seiya left to sing his lungs out, he leaned in to Usagi and whispered, "This is for you, Usagi." Before she could say anything, he left.

Usagi was left standing there frozen in place. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't blink. She was only standing there, her mind rushing to one conclusion—Minako, the Goddess of Love, was right. He _did_ like her. But, that wasn't what made her heart stop in confusion. It was something greater.

She had felt what she felt that night before. Only, it was with someone different. Someone that she loved and cared for. That is what scarred her. It was hard for her to process, to take in, but none the less she knew exactly what was going to happen. Only, she didn't know that she could ever find someone else that could make her feel like this again—this high-she thought it was impossible. But, it happened.

Their feelings were mutual, but neither knew for a fact.

"Usagi…. Usagi?" Minako was nudging her, trying to wake Usagi up from a daydream. "What were you thinking about? You were completely out of it" said Minako as she ate a fry dipped in ketchup.

"Oh, our food is here?" Usagi said dazed.

"Um, yeah..." Minako said a little confused, "It's been here for like three minutes… Seriously, Usagi, what is wrong with you? You always notice when food is around."

"It's nothing, Mina." She said brushing off Minako's comment, she didn't want to get into the conversation, or tell Minako about Seiya yet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just super tired, that's all." Usagi faked a smile, and started to eat her food, acting like nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>"Have you told her yet?" The woman with long, black hair said as she was cuddled up next to him on a couch in a dark room.<p>

"No, I haven't seen her…" That was a lie. He saw her everywhere, he just didn't want to break the news to her—or for better terms, he didn't know _how _to tell her.

She sat up, looking at him. "Well, Mamoru, you need to tell her soon or else…"

"Or else what?"

"I will tell her myself." She said with a strait, serious look in her eyes.

"No, you wouldn't" He said kiddingly.

"Watch me." She got up and walked to the door of his apartment.

He thought that she was joking, but she wasn't. He quickly got up to try and catch her, but she was too fast.

She walked out, and slammed the door behind her with a thud.

'_This isn't going to end well…'_

* * *

><p>Usagi and Minako were walking down a crowded sidewalk in town while looking through shop windows at everything the town of Juban had to offer.<p>

"So, Minako-chan, what do you think about Seiya?" Usagi tried to say as non-suspicious as possible.

Surprisingly, Minako didn't catch why Usagi was asking, "Um, I think he is cute and nice… somewhat shy… and a little mysterious, but easy to read…"

Usagi turned so Minako couldn't see her facial expression, "Mhm, that's what I thought." She smiled lightly to herself as her heart grew warmer of the thought of him.

Minako turned quickly "Why do you ask, Usagi?"

"Oh, no reason." She said with a straight face.

Minako gave Usagi a look of inspection, searching for some reason to call her out, but couldn't find one. So, she decided to drop it instead of dragging out a long conversation that neither of them wanted to have. "Boy, you sure have been acting weird today…"

They kept walking through town, looking through glassy store windows as the sun shined down on them and a breeze kept them cool.

They both saw someone they thought they recognized moving swiftly through the crowd of humble people, but dismissed it because the girl they knew was supposed to still be gone for a few more weeks. But, even thought that woman couldn't be her, she kept moving toward them as if she was on a mission to talk to one of them.

"Who is that?" Minako leaned in and whispered to Usagi as they peered in a store window.

"I don't know, it kind of looks like—" She stopped herself and looked at her best friend.

They both stated in shock simultaneously, "Rei." Smiles started to creep among their faces as they turned toward the woman.

They started to walk with big smiles, opened arms, and happy hearts, but the woman, who should of clearly recognized them, did not do the same—her steps were cold.

They were now in from of her, looking at her and waiting for her to say something.

"Rei! I'm so happy you're back! We've missed you so much!" Usagi said with a huge smile

"Yeah, Rei! We all did! But, why didn't you tell us you were coming back sooner?" Minako was puzzled.

The woman took off her sunglasses, revealing the face of their friend, Rei, but a colder version. "I'm not here for you guys. I'm done with that." Those were the first words spoken to Usagi and Minako from their great friend Rei who had been gone for the past month to study the ancient ways of a Japanese priestess'.

The cold words from her dark red lips kept flowing, "I'm here because of someone else who couldn't keep his word."

"What do you mean?" Said Usagi puzzled.

Rei smirked and used a voice that you would speak to a child to stake her words once more, "I'm here because I need to tell you something, Usagi."

Usagi wasn't catching the coldness between every word, "Well, Rei, you know you can tell me anything and everything… we are best friends…"

"Oh, God, you are _so_ dense" Rei said as she put her sunglasses back on her face while rolling her eyes and flipping her hair. She placed her had on her hip, "I'm here to tell you about Mamoru and me."

"What do you mean?..." Usagi was still confused, she knew that Mamoru and Rei did date before she dated Mamoru, but that was a long time ago and both swore that there were no more feelings.

"I never left to go to 'priestess school' and Mamoru never went to America to study." She stated with a smirk. "I thought you would have at least had suspicions."  
>Minako had to step in, Usagi was being murdered by someone who was so close to her, "What are you saying, Rei?"<p>

Rei stepped closer to Usagi and Minako, "I'm saying that Mamoru and I are a _thing_ now." The words flew from her lips like sharp knives piercing their skin.

"No, no, Mamoru always loved me; he would never cheat on me… that is just crazy." Usagi said in panic.

Rei stepped closer, "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure that he told you he never loved you."

"What? No." Usagi was still trying to fake her smile.

"Really? Because I know he broke up with you—I told him to."

Usagi stepped back from Rei and her fiery aroma "No, he is just… confused for the moment. He needs a break. Some time to think." She was no longer trying to convince Rei otherwise, she was trying to reassure herself that Mamoru never cheated on her.

"Sure, whatever you say, Usagi. You've always been so naive." She turned and walked away, the same way Mamoru had done.

'_How could she have done that to me' _was the only thing that crossed Usagi's mind as Minako grabbed her arm.

"Come on, let's go Usagi."

But Usagi was still in shock. She wanted to run up to that backstabbing so called 'friend' and tell her what she really thought. She wanted to find Mamoru and hurt him like he had hurt her—mentally and physically. But, she couldn't. She didn't want to move, but she did. She walked home with Minako, the second longest walk back to her house of her life.

* * *

><p>She was sitting lifelessly at home, in front of the blank television screen, still shocked. Minako had left; she had plans to go to the city with her family, so she couldn't exactly stay with Usagi, even though she wanted to.<p>

Usagi was all alone sitting in a cold, dark room. All she wanted was _someone _to hold her, to care for her. Someone to take away all this pain and make her forget it all—everything. But, as of now, she had no one. No one at all. Minako was with her family, Ami was at school, and Rei… Rei is no longer in the picture. Even though Ami and Minako were great friends of hers, she didn't want them to comfort her. She wanted—no needed—someone else. All she could think about is the one person she could count on, who has seen her at her worst and didn't judge. She at least wanted to hear his voice, just for a little bit of comfort.

She didn't know how to do it, to call him. She didn't want to come off as the needy, worthless type, but it was worth a try. She really needed someone to comfort her. He helped her before, he might help her again.

She felt her fingers press the buttons on her phone. She saw the names flash as she flipped through her contacts, and then his name was lit. She pressed send.

She heard the dial tone ring, and ring and ring until she heard the soothing voice on the opposite end, "Usagi?"

She didn't know what to say, so, she started to cry. He could hear her on the other end, sobbing.

"Are you at your house?" She could hear him say.

But, she couldn't respond. She made a faint sound that somewhat represented a yes.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll be right over."

He hung up.

She couldn't believe it. He was actually coming over to her need. It was surprising to her. She didn't know that he cared that much for her to just drop everything he was doing and come to her house just because of a phone call.

Only ten minutes had passed, and she heard the doorbell ring.

She walked over to open the door, and she saw the tall, strong, handsome young man with rich black hair standing there sweating a little and trying to catch his breath. He was wearing a T-Shirt, some basketball shorts, and his hair was messy—almost like he was just lounging around at his appartment.

"I…I ran over here…" He said as he was gasping for air.

She giggled slightly and said "I can tell…" as she wiped her eyes.

"So, are you going to let me in, or what?" He said as he approached her.

She opened up the door a little more and stepped to the side to let him in.

He slowly walked over to her couch and flopped down on it, still breathing heavily.

"Hey Seiya, do you want something to drink?"

He looked up at her, the beautiful goddess that had his heart on a string. He saw the pain in her eyes, the hurt that was radiating from her. So, he stood and said as he still was gasping for air, "No, let me get it. You sit down."

He proceeded to walk over to the fridge and grab a water bottle and started to drink it. "Do you want anything, Usagi?"

"No." She said calling from the other room.

She couldn't keep composed any longer; it was too hard to fake a smile, or a good mood.

He eventually made his way into the living room after finishing his water. He noticed that she was slightly hunched over with her head in her hands.

He leaned down grabbing her shoulders while kneeling in front of the broken girl sitting on the couch.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong…" He said in a soothing, comforting voice.

She looked up at him with her big, blue eyes that screamed 'help'. She couldn't speak—her tears were flowing too rapidly. Instead, she collapsed into his arms as he embraced her.

"It's ok… it's ok… don't cry…" He said concerned as he was stroking her back.

"It's not ok…" She finally let a little shred of information out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He said as he moved to sit on the couch beside her.

"I…I do. But, it's a long story. I don't want to blurt out my whole life story and burden you with it…" She said as she tried to compose herself.

"It would never be a burden, Usagi. I'll always be here for you. You can trust me and tell me anything you need to."

"Ok then…" She started… it was going to be hard for her to tell him. Even though she was pretty sure that he liked her, she didn't know for a fact. And, if he did like her, she didn't want to scare him off by telling him everything about her—she wanted for him to stay.

She gained enough courage to continue. "My 'friend' Rei came back today…"

"Oh, what's so bad in that?" He said as he lightened up again, thinking that maybe her friend didn't buy her a gift or something of the sort.

"She did something… She… and he… they…" She couldn't finish, her tears started to roll down her reddened cheeks.

He was concerned now, he didn't know anywhere to begin with guessing what happened, all he knew is that he didn't like where this was going. "What did _they _do to you, Usagi?"

"He… He… ch… cheated on me… with her…" She finally said. She suddenly felt his arms hold her closer and tighter to him.

"Well, I promise no one will ever hurt you again. Ever." He said this sternly. She believed him. This was a voice that you can feel safe with.

"Thank you, Seiya… again." She said as she looked at him with her eyes filled with sorrow.

'_This is not the time or place, Seiya.'_ He wanted to lock his lips onto hers. It was so tempting, but his mind was right. He couldn't listen to his heart this time. She trusted him, and he couldn't take advantage of a broken girl like that—especially this one.

"Any time, Usagi…"

He wanted to bash his skull in. He did not deserve to live after what he had done to this beautiful angel.

"I just thought I could trust him, you know?" She choked up.

He wanted to tell her that she will never get hurt as long as she is with him, but he didn't know if she liked him.

"I guess it all happened for a reason, Usagi."

"I guess…"

* * *

><p>It was later that day, Seiya and Usagi decided to go out together to rent a movie—Seiya didn't want to leave Usagi by herself at a time like this, and Usagi didn't want Seiya to go. It was a mutual feeling, but neither addressed it verbally—they were fallowing their hearts.<p>

As they were on their way back from finding the perfect chick-flick and buying Usagi's favorite snacks, she saw something—or someone for that matter.

"Oh, no." She said softly, thinking that Seiya couldn't hear her.

"What?"

'_Great. He heard me. Now he is going to want to know what I said 'what' to. Stupid, Usagi. Stupid, stupid, stupid._' She thought to herself as she saw a man walking toward them about a block away.

Luckily for Usagi, Seiya didn't know what Mamoru looked like. She was afraid that he was angry with him. And she didn't want to go there.

Mamoru kept walking toward them, not even noticing that that was Usagi. She grasped onto Seiya, holding him close to her. He could feel that she feared of something, but didn't know what exactly.

"What's wrong? I know you are scared of something. Just tell me. Is there a bug?" He said softly to her.

'_I can't tell him. I don't want to tell him... I'll just play it cool until he passes.'_ She started to hold her breath while trying to act unsuspicious.

She let out a deep sigh as soon as he was passed her.

"That was him, wasn't it?"

Usagi was surprised that Seiya knew exactly what was going on. "What? No… that wasn't him."

"You're lying."

He briskly turned around, making Usagi let go of him and started charging toward Mamoru.

"Seiya! Don't do this! Please!" Usagi yelled after him.

"I'm sorry, but I just need to confront him. How can he even call himself a man?" He continued to walk even faster as Usagi tried to keep up with him, but she eventually fell behind.

"Hey, pretty boy."

The man with dark hair turned around in surprise.

"…Excuse me?" Mamoru said with a bit of shock.

You could tell Seiya was angry with Mamoru. "I said, _'hey, pretty boy'_. I didn't know you were deaf too."

"I'm sorry, but do I even know you? You look familiar… but I just can't tell…"

"It doesn't matter who I am, it just matters who you are."

"Seiya, don't do this." Usagi said as she caught her breath, finally reaching where they were.

"Usagi?" Mamoru said surprisingly, now completely confused on what was going on.

"Leave her out of this." Seiya said firmly as he gently moved her behind him.

"So, your name is Seiya, like from the Three Lights? How cute." He grinned slightly as his sly remark left no dent in Seiya's ego.

"I know what you did, and it makes me sick" he said as he moved closer to Mamoru.

Mamoru crossed his arms and said, "Then tell me. What _exactly_ did I 'do'."

"I swear that I came so prepared to be here by myself, so, I'll try not to hut you too much." Seiya said as he started to stretch his shoulders out and crack his knuckles.

"Whoa, no need to get physical here. I was just asking a question." Mamoru stated as he moved a little backwards, he could tell that Seiya was heated.

"How can you just turn your back on everything you said you loved? It may not mean much to you, but it does to me." Seiya was now getting very angry, and Mamoru was a little frightened. Even though Seiya was a few years younger than Mamoru, Seiya was a lot stronger and bigger than Mamoru.

"What?"

"Is that all you can say?" Seiya pushed Mamoru just enough to force him to step backwards. "I found this girl with lipstick and some bruises lying on the ground. She was broken." Seiya was trying to cool himself down, but it wasn't working. He came closer to Mamoru, got right in his face and said while pointing at him, "And you are the one that did this to her."

"So, this is all about Usagi?" Mamoru laughed a little, the thought it was pathetic that this dude was standing up for her.

"You pushed her, spraining her knee. How can you live with yourself knowing you hurt a woman? Or even call yourself a man?" Seiya pushed him once more.

This time, Mamoru got closer and decided to finally step up and be a man, "She was being annoying, it was a reflex."

"So, since you're being annoying right now, this will be a reflex too."

Seiya started to bring back his arm getting ready to punch Mamoru, until he felt a soft, gentle touch on his arm. In shock, Seiya turned around. Usagi had the look compassion accost her face.

"Seiya, don't. It's not worth it." She said as she glared at Mamoru.

"You don't want me to hurt him? So, you're ok with him cheating on you?"

"Yes, I'm fine with it. Like you said, everything happens for a reason. I'm still trying to figure out what that reason is, and as soon as I find out, I'm sure I'll be fine with it. So, just drop it. It doesn't matter anyway."

'_She is just so caring. How can she say she is fine with it when he hurt her like that?'_

"Come on, Seiya. Let's go."

On Usagi's command, they both continued walking to her house, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

I hope you like this one, guys! It's starting to get intense!

Let me know what you think, Ok?


	5. Kiss My Lips

**Kiss My Lips**

All she could hear was her heavy breath, fast footsteps, and her thoughts.

'_I wonder if she is even home… or what if she is sleeping… or what happens if she… oh god.'_

Minako started to run even faster with the thought of Usagi hurting herself. Usagi was very unpredictable. And, sometimes she takes smallest things to the heart. She couldn't even begin to comprehend how Usagi took the love of her life cheating on her with one of her best friends.

Minako breathing was frantic after the incident of Usagi dropping her ice-cream in dirt last week.

'_I can't run fast enough… I should have told my parents I couldn't go…' _She knew that Usagi was broken even more now after Rei sliced open her heart. She knew that Usagi needed her. But, Minako couldn't be there for her—she _had _to go to her parents. They needed to announce something to Minako that apparently couldn't have been said over the phone.

'_One block away.'_ She thought to herself as she kept on running.

This was hard for Minako. She wasn't a runner, so with every step she had to push herself even further. Now, if she had to beat a whole team by herself at volleyball, gym or sand, she would be at Usagi's aid in five minutes flat.

As she finally reached the locked door, and she did not know what to expect.

'_What if she did…'_

She knocked, but there was not an answer.

'_Oh… Usagi!'_

She knocked on the door frantically, still not hearing an answer.

Just as Minako was getting ready to kick down this ungodly door, someone else besides Usagi opened it—which took Minako by surprise. She took a step back.

She was standing there face to face with someone she thought she would never see again in her life.

"Seiya...?" She said in confusion.

He stood there awkwardly for a moment a little bewildered by Minako's presents. Before he had a chance to respond, Minako pushed passed him, still eager to see how Usagi was doing.

Minako walked quickly through the front room, past the kitchen, and barged into the living room as she screamed, "Usagi! Where are you!" Minako didn't see Usagi snuggled on the couch with her favorite blanket.

"Minako? I thought you were with your parents today?" Usagi was surprised about Minako busting in here, but tried not to aggravate the already frustrated bombshell.

Minako looked over at Usagi and rushed to her. "I was Usagi; it's almost nine o'clock now. I rushed over here to see how you were doing. I'm sorry I left you by yourself… I'm such a horrible friend."

"It's ok, Mina…" Usagi spoke softly as she stroked Minako's hair.

Suddenly, Minako stood up, and in a questing tone she said, "Wait, why is Seiya here? Did you bump into him or something?" She looked back at Usagi.

Usagi looked over at Seiya, not knowing what to say. "Uh… not exactly."

"Well then, wha—" Minako was interrupted.

Seiya looked down and scratched his head as he said, "She…" he started off "She called me."

Usagi knew what was coming, so she hid under her blanket, "Yeah, that."

"YOU CALLED HIM?" Minako yelled as she ran toward Usagi and got right in her face.

Seiya giggled, "Hey, what is so bad about calling _me_?" He knew it was nothing personal, he just wanted to see what this blond had to say.

She stood up and looked at Seiya, "I didn't mean it like that… It's just…" she switched who was in her line of sight to Usagi, "why?"

Usagi looked at Minako and spoke the truth. "I didn't know who else to call. I know you couldn't come, and Ami was in school... besides… I feel comfortable around him."

Usagi's words made Seiya blush. These were the first words that he had ever heard come from Usagi's lips about him—he wished she would keep speaking.

The voice of Minako interrupted his thoughts. "Ok, but that doesn't explain why he is still here at this hour…"

Usagi picked up the DVD case that they both rented. "We watched a movie… You don't have to act like my mother."

"Whatever… I'm just really concerned, that's all." Minako started to walk toward the kitchen.

"Oh, Usagi?" Seiya blurted out.

She looked over and said, "Yeah?"

He was stuttering now, he had no clue how to say this. "I've been meaning to ask you something… actually… I have no one to go with… so, I was wondering…"

"Just say it all ready, god!" Blurted out Minako from the kitchen-she is a very impatient person.

"Do you want to go to this dinner thing with me? You can bring your friends…"

Minako once again blurted out "Like a date?"

Usagi gave a look to Minako, signaling for her to shut up. Usagi didn't need Minako ruining this chance to be with Seiya—even if other people were there.

Usagi was surprised that he asked her something like this. She thought that he, being a rock/pop start, would already have a date. "Yeah, I would want to go... What day is it?"

"Um… I'll have to get back to you on that one." Seiya winked and pointed a finger at Usagi while giggling.

"Well… It's getting late…" Minako looked over at Usagi and coughed signaling to make Seiya leave.

He noticed Minako's signal. "Yeah, I think I should go…"

Usagi was now standing and walking toward Seiya, "Do you want a ride, or something? I'll drive you." She reached for her car keys.

"No, it's ok. You need your rest… I can call Yaten to pick me up."

Minako suddenly perked up as she was walking back into the living room with a sandwich. Even though she knew that she would never have a chance to be with Yaten, he was still something nice to look at—no one could deny that.

"Are you sure?" She said as she bent down to place her keys back down on the table where they were.

"Yeah, I already texted him. He should be here any minuet." He said as he smiled at her compassion.

After a few moments, they heard a honking from outside Usagi's house.

"I guess that's them…" Seiya said has he walked to the door and put on his shoes.

Before they opened the door, Usagi looked at Seiya, but her hand on his shoulder and said, "Thanks, Seiya."

'_Don't do it, Seiya.'_ He was fighting the urge to meet his lips with hers once again as his eyes were being filled with the image of Usagi. _'I can't do this now. I'll have to wait.'_

Minako was the first one out the door—she wanted to see Yaten.

"Fuck! It's cold out!" Minako said as a breeze ran through her hair and made it dance perfectly in the wind.

Yaten looked over through his open car window at the sound of an opening door, and just so happened to see Minako.

"Get in, loser." Yaten yelled at Seiya who was exiting the house now.

Seiya proceeded to walk towards the car and open the door as he tells Usagi goodbye. Before he gets in the car with Yaten, he looks back and smiles at Usagi. He was dreading this car ride with Yaten. He didn't want to leave this girl.

As soon as Seiya got in, Yaten accelerated and flew down the street.

Seiya looked back and saw Usagi waving from her porch with Minako.

'_Oh, what I'd do for her.'_

* * *

><p>Their car ride was quiet. Neither of them was talking. The radio wasn't on. The car was filled with silence.<p>

Yaten's yellow vet was the only car on these small-town streets

"Hey, Seiya, what's that girl's name?" Yaten broke this silence.

Seiya looked over at Yaten. "Usagi?"

"No, the one you aren't in love with." Yaten said with the most cynical voice possible.

"I never said I was in love with her…" Seiya was getting defensive.

Yaten took his eyes off the road as he looked at Seiya and said, "Yeah, but I can tell. I might not be good at seeing people's emotions, but I can see it in you." He paused for a moment and looked back at the road; he wasn't the type of person to go deep with someone—he hated talking about emotions. "You haven't been acting so... sad lately. And, I've concluded that it is because of this chick, Usagi…"

Seiya looked down; he didn't realize it was _this_ obvious. A sudden panic came across him. _'What if Usagi has noticed… I don't want her to know yet.'_

"But anyway," Yaten continued breaking Seiya's thought. "What is the other girl's name?"

"Minako?" Seiya turned to look at Yaten in question.

"Yeah, her. Is she going to go to the dinner too? Or did you even ask Usagi yet." said Yaten as he made a right turn toward their apartment.

Seiya was puzzled yet again with Yaten's fortune-telling abilities. "Who said I was going to ask Usagi? But, yeah. I did. And I think Minako is going too."

"Ok, sweet."

"Yaten… you…" Seiya started to laugh.

"I don't. I just don't have anyone to go with yet either."

The car continued down the street under the street lights.

* * *

><p>A sudden rumble of an airplane shook their bodies and their hearts as they approached the entrance of a terminal. Minako and Usagi were going to pick up their friend, Makoto, from the Juban Airport. They haven't seen Makoto since their high school graduation seeing as she was accepted to a premier cooking school in Paris, France—a once in a life time opportunity. But, Makoto deserved it. She was the best of cooks. She could make anything from absolutely nothing anywhere, any time. That is how Usagi became friends with her—food.<p>

Back in high school, there were only two things Usagi cared for, Mamoru and food; in no specific order. Usagi eventually introduced Makoto to Minako and they became good friends as well for more than just her cooking skills.

Minako took a deep breath as she looked around at all the flashing signs and the lively people, "Wow, we haven't seen Makoto in so long, let alone been in an airport."

"Yeah, I wonder how she is doing or how she likes cooking school…" Usagi had to stop herself. The thought of Mamoru and Rei kept flooding into her mind at the worst of times.

Minako could see the look in Usagi's eyes and decided to get her mind off of it, "Maybe she brought us some food, Usagi."

"Yeah… maybe! I'm so glad we will finally get to see her after so long!" Usagi was forcing herself to brighten up. She knew it bothered Minako to see her this way.

They were now sitting on a bench waiting for flight 297 from France that was supposed to land at noon.

"How much longer do you think this will take?" Said Minako impatiently.

Usagi yawned, she didn't get much sleep last night after Seiya left. "I don't know, maybe you should ask someone."

As Minako left her sitting on a bench, Usagi laid down.

Usagi could feel herself slowly falling deeper and deeper behind the reality of consciousness on a uncomfortable airport seat. And, soon, Usagi was in a deep sleep.

'_Why is it so dark… Why am I falling?' _Usagi was terrified; she did not know where she was, or how long this fall was going to be. The more she felt she was falling, the more terrified she was. _'Someone help me! I just… I just keep falling!' _Suddenly, she wasn't as scared. She felt comforted, like someone was holding her. _'Don't worry, my princess… I'll always protect you. I'll never leave your side. Trust in me, my princess. Trust in me.' _This voice scared Usagi because it just appeared out of nowhere, yet it seemed so familiar. _'Who… who are you?'_ She started to look around for this person, but it was so dark she couldn't see anything. The voice came again, _'you know who I am.' _Confused by this, she said, _'I do?' 'Yes, my princess. You know exactly who I am.' 'Can you tell me where I am at least if you won't tell me your name?' 'You are dreaming now, my princess. Don't be afraid. You can imagine anything you wish. Just think of a place and think of me… and we'll be there.' _Usagi could feel soft, smooth grass underneath her bare feet all of a sudden. She smelt the fresh aroma of neat, clean flowers flooding her lungs as she closed her eyes. She felt the sun beaming down on her and a breeze that made her calm. She looked around her slowly and said, _'You said you would be here… where are you?' 'I'm right here, Usagi.'_ Her heart started to glow a bright golden color. _'Why… why is my heart glowing…' 'I'm right here.' 'You… you're in my heart?' _She said as she felt her chest. _'Yes, and I always will be.' _Her heart stopped glowing. _'Whe... where are you going? Don't leave me…'_ She started to feel as if she was falling once more. Her fright came pouring in—she was terrified once more.

Usagi jerked forward, waking in a frantic sweat and breathing heavily.

"What was…"

Unknowingly, when Usagi woke up, she accidentally hit Minako right in the face. Apparently she fell asleep, too.

"What the fuck, Usagi?" Minako said very groggy.

"Oh, sorry… I… I was dreaming." Usagi said as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's alright…" Minako said as she started getting comfortable again. "Just don't do it again."

Usagi lazily looked around, ignoring the looks from people walking by. Her eyes wandered over to the board where all the flights were announced and started to read all the listed flights that landed and were about to land.

"Minako…" Usagi said as she nudged her. "Don't go to sleep, Mina. The board says that flight 297 already landed!"

"What?" Minako said as she slowly sat up.

"We missed her! We were sleeping!"

Minako jumped up, and started to pace in font of Usagi, still half asleep, "Oh my god. This always happens to us. We are early for something, and then we mess it up by sleeping or eating or seeing a new game!"

It was funny to Usagi when Minako started to freak out, "It's ok Minako. She couldn't have gotten that far…" She said as she looked around.

"What are you guys worrying about now?"

Both Usagi and Minako recognized the strong voice that came from behind them. They turned around gradually looking at the tall, masculine woman with shoulder length, curly brown hair.

"Makoto!" They both said screaming as they ran up to her, hugging her.

"Whoa, whoa! Be careful! I brought you guys some sweets. Don't knock them over!"

Usagi's eyes widened as she looked down at the tray of delicious treats. Soft, chocolate chip cookies the size of her fist. Brownies that were still warm swirled with caramel and fudge. And cupcakes with icing that looked fluffy and whipped. She started to drool alongside of Minako doing the same thing.

"Why isn't Ami here, guys?" Makoto was trying to get her friends from ruining the food she had made for all of them.

"She couldn't come. She has school now, and today I think is a big exam or something or maybe a lab… I have no clue." Usagi said as she kept trying to reach in at a brownie.

Makoto kept having to push Usagi's hand away as she said, "And what about Rei?"

Usagi stopped trying to get food, and stepped back.

"It's a long story, Makoto." Minako said as she stepped in closer to Makoto. As soon as she was about to tell Makoto in a whispering voice, Usagi piped up.

"I've… I've got… I'm going to be late for work." She started to walk away without saying goodbye to her friends.

As soon as Usagi was far enough away from them, Makoto looked over at Minako in confusion.

"What was that about?" She asked Minako.

"It really is a long story. I'll tell you when we meet up with Ami… I don't feel like repeating myself."

* * *

><p>'<em>These people are so dirty'<em> Usagi thought to herself as she cleaned through the pile of spilled food on yet _another_ table.

She was a waitress at a local restaurant and she absolutely hated it. She hated the uniform—she thought it was degrading. She hated the atmosphere—everyone was always happy, _all the time_. She hated the food—it was too greasy and looked like dog food. She hated the customers the most—they were all scumbags that hit on her and ate like pigs.

She only needed this job for the money, even though her house was paid off by her parents.

She looked at the clock dreadfully, 'Only ten minutes left…' Waiting was the hardest part for her.

There were countless times where she wanted to quit. Like the time her co-worker told her she was too skinny, then proceeded to try and push food down her throat, or when her boss 'accidentally' grabbed her butt.

The clock seemed like it wasn't moving, like time was standing still.

'_Oh my god. I'm going to hurt someone.' _

She continued to watch the clock, waiting for six o'clock to come.

When there were only two minutes left, she heard the bell on the door ring.

'Great, more rude basta—' She looked over.

"Minako? Ami? Makoto?" Usagi was surprised, but it was a nice surprise.

They all walked over to Usagi as she finished cleaning up a table.

"When is your shift over?" Makoto said.

Usagi looked up at the clock and said, "Six."

"Great! We came at just the perfect time!" Ami said.

Usagi could tell that they all wanted to hang out or something and she did not want to be in this place to do so. "Yeah… can we go somewhere else besides here?"

Makoto asked, "Why?"

And, before Usagi could answer that question, Minako answered for her, "She _hates_ it here."

Makoto looked around, and then noticed why. "…oh… I see why…"

Usagi raised an eyebrow as she untied her apron, "yeah…"

Usagi turned around, and yelled to the back, "It's six! I'm leaving!" and left before there was a response.

As they were all reunited, walking down the street, Minako said, "It's great to have the group all together again…"

"But, what about Rei…" Ami said behind her book.

Minako shot a look at Usagi, and Usagi nodded.

"About that…" Minako started off.

"Mina, I can tell the story… you don't have to." Usagi said.

"Ok, but, let's find somewhere to sit first… this will be a while…"

After all of them decided on a place to go, Usagi started to tell the story to Makoto and Ami.

Neither had any questions, nor any accusations.

"I knew she was a whore…" Makoto said every once in a while, while Ami sat and analyzed everything that came from Usagi's lips.

At the end of Usagi's description of what happened, Makoto said, "Don't worry, Usagi. All of this happened for a reason. And besides, who needs a guy like that?"

'_That is exactly what Seiya said…' _

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you like this one! A little shorter than the last, but whatever! Thank you for all of your nice reviews! It really means a lot to me. I already started on Chapter 6, and it is going to be a bit shorter than this one, but it will have a Seiya and Usagi moment. :D Be prepared.<p> 


	6. Wanted

**Wanted**

'_What is wrong with him… he isn't the same anymore…'_ She sat up and looked around his empty apartment. She glanced down at him, _'I have no one. No one anymore. Not even him.'_

She sat there a while, pondering about everything that had happened over the last three months.

'_I need to do something… I need to get out of this place.'_

She started to stand from the unmade bed, leaving him to sleep alone. She left his bedroom and walked down the hall. She stopped in front of a body length mirror with clean-cut edges and studied herself in the dark room.

'_What's wrong with me…'_

She noticed her long, skinny legs and wide hips with the scars of her past. Her waist was small, and her bust was a decent size. She had on his button down burgundy shirt and her hair was messed up from their little extravaganza last night.

'_What is it about me that isn't keeping his attention. It's like he is getting bored with me.'_

She played with her long hair, trying to comb out the knots as she continued to check herself out.

'_Maybe I was too aggressive…'_ She thought as she started her way over to where her clothes were laying.

She started getting dressed, and placed his burgundy shirt on the edge of the bed. _'Or maybe he thinks I'm too good for him… yeah… that could be it.' _She thought as she glanced at the sleeping man.

She walked in the living room and searched for her left sock on her hands and knees. It took her a while to find it, but as soon as she did, she headed toward the front door.

Before she walked out, she turned around and peered into his dark, empty apartment.

She thought to herself, _'What the hell am I doing?'_ then proceeded to walk out the door.

'_He could just be stressed…'_ She was walking down the street with the wind blowing open her long, black trench coat.

'_He could have a bunch of stuff to do at work, or maybe his boss is being an ass… or around this time could be the anniversary of his parents' death…'_

There was nothing wrong with her. She was beautiful, everyone thought so besides her. Apperently, she missed the glares from the women on the sidewalk because their husbands were too busy staring at her beauty.

She continued walking down an empty street until she reached a park.

'_Maybe he just doesn't love me like I thought he did…' _

She took a deep breath breathing in the cool, fresh lake air alongside the light smell of flowers.

'_It's all my fault…'_

She decided to sit on a curb instead of a nearby bench. She wanted to blend in, not to be noticed. _'What's so horrible about me?'_

Normally the park she was sitting in would be extremely crowded, especially this time of year. But, it was only nine in the morning—very early for her. As she placed her head in her hands, she felt eyes starting to feel heavy from tears and from guilt.

'_I can't do this. I can't.'_

She forced herself not to cry and looked up through the forest of trees at sunbeams that were desperately trying to reach the innocent flowers below.

She couldn't keep her eyes from filling up.

'_What have I become?' _She thought as she put her head once more into her delicate hands.

'_All of this. It's like I'm having a nightmare.'_

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice and looked up. She was not expecting this.

* * *

><p>She woke up this morning refreshed. She was glad she got everything off her chest to the rest of her friends. After taking a shower and eating some breakfast, she stepped outside to get the mail and felt the light, cool breeze and the warm morning sun on her face.<p>

She thought to herself, _'It's too nice of a day to just sit inside… I'll go for a run._'

She was much more active now than she was in high school, and now she actually had the time to exercise. She was anything but fat, but before she couldn't run a block even if she was getting chased by a weirdo with a chainsaw. She knew she had to do something about this, she at least wanted to be able to somewhat compete with Makoto. Besides all these reasons, taking her college-level health class was the main culprit in convincing her to start getting fit—she didn't want to end up like the countless people they read about in there. Her greatest fear was being alone, and she was going to try to do everything she could not to end up alone in her house with fifty billion cats and a bald spot.

Luna came from around the corner and meowed as she was fixing her long hair so it wouldn't fall out while she was running.

She bent down to pet her favorite cat, "Sorry, Luna, but I'm going running. I can't play with you right now." She lifted up Luan's head and kissed it gently then proceeded to finish fixing her hair.

As soon as she was finished getting ready, she made her way down the stairs and then grabbed her phone to play music as she ran.

Luna rubbed up against her leg. "Oh, Luna. You know I feel bad leaving you here all alone… I promise once I get home, I'll play with you… and maybe give you some cat nip… how does that sound?"

She bent down and put on her shoes. As she finished tying her shoes, fixing her earphones, she found the perfect song to start running to.

She walked out the door, and did not regret her decision to go on this run—she took a deep breath and started to run.

'_He is just so perfect. Everything about him just seems so surreal.' _She thought to herself as she felt her feet meet the pavement to the rhythm of her favorite song.

As she came to the corner of her block, she started down her familiar path toward the Juban Lake.

'_Everything that he has done for me so far says so much by itself. The first time I went to his concert, the second time. Yesterday the most, though… Minako is probably right. He probably does like me. Well, at least I hope he does…'_

She was coming up on the lake.

'_Most girls probably only want him for his money and fame and looks, I don't want that. I want him. His personality, his intelligence. When I'm around him, I just feel so weak.' _

She was breathing in the fresh, lake air.

'_What is this feeling...?'_

She was running down a path that hardly anyone walked down, so she wouldn't have to worry about pedestrians.

'_Who is that?'_

She could see someone in the distance and it looked like they were crying.

As soon as she approached her, the girl looked up.

"Rei? What are you doing here?" She said out of breath.

"…Usagi?" said Rei as she whiped her face to clear the tears. She continued with, "What are you doing here?"

Usagi could tell that she was crying. "No, I think the correct question would be what are _you _doing here."

'_Why is she being nice…?'_ Rei had to think to herself, there was no way she couldn't. Usagi was being nice to the girl that stole the love of her life. And this greatly confused Rei.

Rei collected herself and finally said, "I was just taking a walk. You don't have to talk to me."

"Rei, you were crying. I think I do." Usagi said as she sat next to her.

"I'm… I'm so sorry for everything, Usagi. I never wanted to hurt you." Rei said as the tears filled her eyes once more. "I… I don't know why I did what I did."

Usagi took her head on her shoulder, and put her arm around her. "It's ok, Rei… It's ok. Don't cry."

Rei looked up at her in confusion and surprise, "It's not ok, Usagi. It's my entire fault! Everything! How can you be so passive and sit there not hating me right now?"

Usagi looked her dead in the eye and said, "Rei, listen to me. It's ok. I'm fine with it."

"What?" Rei could no longer try to understand Usagi—she was too confusing and unpredictable.

"I'm ok with you and Mamoru. It doesn't bother me."

"But… but… I _made_ you guys brake up."

"It was going to happen eventually. Besides, it's called breakup because it's broken."

By now, Rei wasn't sure if she was talking to the real Usagi. She was convinced that Usagi was drugged up or something, because Usagi would never have acted like this in Rei's imagination.

Rei was still looking into Usagi's eyes, speechless. She had no idea what to say, so, she said what seemed like the right thing to say. "I'm… I'm sorry, Usagi. Do you think we can still be friends?"

Usagi took a little time to think about that, it made Rei nervous. "I… I don't know. I would like to, but I just don't know right now. I don't think we could ever be as close as we used to be."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not ok. I really do want to still be friends with you, but I just still need some time to heal and think about things. I still need to get over everything, it all happened so quickly."

"I understand, Usagi. I was worried that you wouldn't want to be my friend…"

"It's not me you should be worried about. Minako, Makoto, and Ami know about this… and I don't know if they can forgive you." Usagi was telling the truth, not like she ever lies. She didn't know how the others would take Rei's peace offering.

"Yeah… That is a good point…" Rei said as she pondered how she was going to do this.

Usagi stood up. "Hey, Rei?"

"Yeah…"

"I've got to go now. I need to finish my run and get home."  
>"Oh, yeah. Me too."<p>

* * *

><p>Usagi was almost home from her run.<p>

She couldn't help but to think about what just happened. _'I wonder if she was lying when she said she was sorry… although, she did look heartbroken. Oh, I don't even know anymore…' _Usagi couldn't figure it out. Just a week ago Mamoru broke up with her. Just two days ago Rei told her that Mamoru was cheating on her with Rei. She was confused, and it was too much for her. She just needed an escape from it all, but didn't know what.

The closer she was to her house, the more she wanted to stop. She was tired, sweaty, and just wanted to collapse on her couch with an iced tea in her hand with Luna on her lap after a nice hot shower. That was where she wanted to be.

'_What if she did mean it? I wonder how Mina, Mako, and Ami will take it…' _She really was fine with being friends with Rei. She didn't think that they would ever be as close as they were before all of this happened, but she did want to try. After all, Usagi knew for a fact that they were the only friends Rei had. And, without them, Rei would be lonely.

As she approached her house, she noticed a red sports car was parked out in front of it.

'_Could that be…'_

She finally reached the tall cement fence that surrounded her house and found Seiya sitting on her front porch.

"Usagi… I thought you would be gone longer…" He said as he stood up to meet her at the end of her driveway.

She was busy catching her breath, but when she finally could speak, she said, "Why are you here? Did you leave something inside?"

Seiya looked down. _'This is going to be hard.' _"Um, no… I actually came here to tell you something…"

Usagi gave him a puzzled look, "Well then, is it going to take a while?"

"Possibly…" He said as he looked up at her with peaceful eyes.

She walked over to the door and too the key off from around her neck and opened the door. "Ok then. Let's go inside."

Once they were inside and sitting on the couch right next to eachother, Seiya couldn't start. His words were backed up inside him.

"So, are you going to tell me…?"

"I… I…"

He still couldn't speak. He had no idea where to start.

"Go on…"

"I… I… I don't know where to start, so I guess I'll start from the beginning."

He took a deep breath—he knew that he would need it.

"I'm a wreck." He started off. "My parents died when I was seven, and I hardly remember them. But, before they died they taught us all how to play an instrument and taught us all to sing. Music was the only way we could connect with them."

Usagi looked at him in shock. He was telling her his childhood.

He continued speaking while looking down. "Every day I would wish that they would have come back from that trip, but they never did. It broke me. We ended up living with our aunt, and she is the one that noticed our talent. She was our second mother. She put us in county fairs and tried to get us recognized. It wasn't until my junior year in high school that we actually did. Once that happened, everything went so fast. I felt like I was leaving everything behind and starting new. But, I didn't want to. I just wanted to be a normal kid…" He took a short break. "I… I didn't want to sing. But Taki convinced me otherwise. He said, 'Seiya, mother and father would be proud of us. Didn't they always say that if we could become famous, our lives would be set?' It made sense, so I went with it. I then had something and someone to sing for. I had a purpose. We moved out here to get closer to our agency. We hardly ever saw our aunt. And then, I lost it... I lost everything. Our aunt, she died after a long fight with skin cancer, and it killed me. I couldn't get over it no matter what I did. And then…"

He paused for a moment as he saw the look on Usagi's face. It was the look of compassion and fear.

'_Come on Seiya, you can do it.' _

"And then… I met you." He looked right in to her eyes. "I just can't stand it anymore. I don't want to hide from you anymore. But… my world is hanging by these three words that I just can't bear to say to you. You're my escape, Usagi. You are my muse. You are the one. And… and… I think I'm in love with you."

Usagi's eyes widened, she couldn't say anything. She was taken back by all of this.

"I know… I…" He tried to continue. "I know you're scared. And I know that it's love that you want. And I shouldn't have told you all of this… but… all I want is to call you baby doll all the time, and for you to whisper in my ear saying, 'I love you'. That's my one wish, and I won't forget it. I want to stay up all night with you to count the stars, and then watch them fade away as the sun rises. I want to sing every song I ever wrote to you. I want to make myself look stupid in front of the world just to make you laugh and to see that beautiful smile. The only thing that I would ask for is time. Just so I could stop the clock and spend eternity with you. If I was forced to walk the earth a thousand times, I'd do it just because I love you. I would memorize the rhythm of our heart beats and turn it into a song—our song. So, I guess the truth is, is that I—"

Something stopped him. It was happening.

'_She… she is kissing me…'_

This was true. Usagi was so taken back that she couldn't speak. Minako's accusations were right—Seiya did like her. He loved her. And, she finally knew what she felt toward him. It was too hard for her to speak the words she wanted to say. So, instead, she did what felt right.

'_Her lips, against mine. It's… speechless. It just feels so right.'_

For both of them, it seemed as though time did in fact stand still. Both never wanted it to end. It felt as if they were giving each other their hearts, giving each other their souls. They both pulled away at the same time.

Seiya stood up in disbelief of what just happened.

"I… I…" He stuttered as he walked toward the door.

Usagi still couldn't say anything or move.

Before Usagi could muster up the guts to tell Seiya that she loved him too, he left.

'_Please don't tell me that I'm dreaming.'_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry this one is a little short! Chapter seven is way longer (I'm almost done with it, but not uploading it until maybe Sunday...)! I hoped you liked it though! Finally, the Seiya and Usagi action begins!<p>

I'm trying to make every situation that happens as real as possible, like it could happen in real life and not just in a story. So, if you can't feel the emotions that I'm trying to convey, please tell me so I can make it more descriptive to give everyone a good read! :D

Thanks for reading, now please review!


	7. Hearts Burst Open, Wounds Bleed Fresh

**Hearts Burst Open, Wounds Bleed Fresh**

"Usagi… wake up…" She heard a sweet voice as she emerged from a deep sleep.

As she felt someone nudge her shoulder, she tried to scoot away.

The voice was now aggressive and intolerant. "…I'm not going to ask nicely _again_." Usagi felt hands on her body shaking her vigorously. "Wake the fuck up!"

She recognized this voice, and she knew what was coming next. "What, huh?" Usagi woke up, turned, and saw Minako's smiling face sitting next to her as if she hadn't angrily woke up Usagi.

Minako was laying on her stomach, her chin in her hands and her feet kicking back and forth. "So, did ya sleep well?" came through her lips very lightly and kindly.

"Mina…" Usagi started off a little groggy as she sat up. "How did you—"

"Get in?" Minako giggled, and then she leaned in and said softly, "I know where you hide the key."

"Oh, God, Minako. You have something wrong with you." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

Minako gave Usagi a death look, looked away then said, "I'll just pretend I never heard that…"

Usagi giggled. Minako was a funny person, even though she had no idea that she was. And in all honesty, that was the funniest part.

"Why are you even here, Mina?" Usagi said as she made herself more comfortable in her white, fluffy bedspread.

Minako didn't look at Usagi when she spoke the words, "Well… at first I came here to see if you were awake, because I woke up early. But, you were sleeping, so I came upstairs…"

Usagi could tell that there was something more that Minako wanted to tell her. "… go on…" She said in a pushy tone.

Minako took a deep breath, and used her hands to talk. "Ok, so, then I saw your phone and it was blinking… so I opened it. And you had a new text messages from Seiya…"

Usagi jumped up. Of course this is something Minako would do, but it was still surprising. "You went through my phone? What did I tell you about that! How did you even know my passw—"

"Password? Yeah, the smudge marks were still on the screen. I'm not _that_ stupid." Minako rolled her eyes at Usagi's underestimation of her.

Pushing aside Minako's stealthy break-in and invasion of privacy, she changed the subject to more important matters, "Well, what exactly did he say?"

Minako picked up Usagi's phone from right beside of her and started to flip through it just as she would her own.

Minako's eyes locked on to the message she was looking for and paraphrased. "He said that the dinner thingy is tonight, and that he has a limousine to pick you up at seven." Minako continued to flip through the messages then stopped once more. "Oh, and I told him that you were bringing me, Mako, and Ami. He said ok and that it's fine."

Usagi completely forgotten about the Annual Juban Banquet with everything else that was going on in the last few days, "The dinner thing is tonight?"

"Uh, that's what I just said…" Minako stated in an arrogant tone.

Usagi did a mental check throughout everything that she would need, _'Make-up, check, jewelry, check… a dress… mhm… great… I don't have one of those…'_ She spoke up to Minako about the little set-back, "I don't have a dress."

"Yes! That means that we can go shopping!"

Usagi rolled her eyes at the thought of shopping with Minako. Although she loved Minako like a sister and enjoyed her company almost always, it was never really fun to go shopping for things important like this with her. Mostly, Minako liked to joke around, and besides, it took Minako forever to make her mind up about _anything_. Especially sense Yaten is going to be there and Mina wants to make a good impression on her future husband.

'_This is going to take a while, might as well leave now…'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Why did I do that…?' <em>

Seiya was laying in his bed with the lights off thinking to himself and hating himself.

'_You just had to tell her everything, didn't you? You had to ruin everything you could have had with her.'_ He paused for a moment, trying not to get himself worked up too much. _'Wait… what if I didn't ruin everything? I mean… we did kiss.'_ He was on to something, only he was missing one of the most important parts of knowing exactly what had happened. _'…Did I kiss her, or did she kiss me. I don't even know anymore. It was all such a blur.' _He sat there pondering what had happened, but he just couldn't recall anything. He only remembered what her facial expression was.

'_She looked like she cared for me. Her face… it was compassion. That goddess was terrified for me.'_ He stopped and rubbed his eyes trying to recall more of this memory. _'…But… but her face when I blurted out that I loved her… it was the look of shock. It… it… was the look of relief…' _His eyes lingered at the celling while inhaling a deep breath.

He heard a knock on his door to his bedroom, then the door opened without an assurance it was ok to do so.

"Seiya?" Taki peeked his head though the crack made by the ajar door as Seiya sat up. Seeing that Seiya was in fact awake, Taki proceeded to take a step in. "I just wanted to know if Usagi is going to the Annual Juban Banquet tonight."

Seiya had completely forgotten about that, and even forgotten if he had asked Usagi. "I don't know. Probably."

Taki knew something was bothering him, but he knew from experience it was the right thing to do to just leave Seiya be. "I made some breakfast… it's in the kitchen… if you want some…" Then, Taki walked out, closing the door lightly behind him.

Seiya laid back down and sighed in relief. _'God… why is my life so confusing!'_

* * *

><p>"Usagi, what do you think about this one?" Minako said as she modeled an orange dress that looked a little young for her.<p>

Usagi wasn't paying any attention to Minako, her mind was elsewhere as she browsed the racks for a dress. She just couldn't get Seiya off of her mind. Everything that he had said to her left an impact, a major one.

"I think it's nice, Mina." She finally mustered up, without even looking at it.

Minako turned around and gave Usagi a dirty look, "How could you say that?" She turned back to face the dress in the mirror, "It's… eh. I need to look _fabulous_." Minako said with wide eyes and an equally crazy facial expression.

Usagi was trying to concentrate on finding the right dress and to ignore Minako's ranting about 'how she needed to find an orange dress that is sexy, but not too sexy because she didn't want Yaten to get the wrong idea, but no stores sell nice orange dresses.'

Usagi moved to another rack to browse.

"Hey, Mina?" Usagi said as her fingers ran across the front of a dress.

Minako turned around and replied, "Yeah…"

Usagi turned to face Minako, held up the dress and said, "How about this one?"

Her eyes widened and then she said, "It's… beautiful…"

* * *

><p>"What do you think about this bow?" Minako frantically said as she went through Usagi's draws to find the perfect bow to go with the perfect dress she found.<p>

"Yeah, actually, it is!" Usagi said as she glanced at the white bow Minako had picked out. Normally, Minako preferred red bows to _anything _else, so it was a nice change. Besides, it went perfectly with the short orange dress Minako had found. The dress had sleeves that were white and fell over the shoulders dainty enough to make her look like royalty, a light orange bodice that was cinched all the way across it, and the skirt was a little flat for Minako's supper-fluffy taste, but it fit her perfectly—personality and physically wise.

Minako stared at the bow in wonder, "Yes! This will get his attention…"

They both continued to get ready for the banquet while talking about what ever. It was really hard for Usagi not to tell her best friend everything that had happened. Seiya pouring his heart out, her comforting Rei—everything.

They both heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs to see who it was.

'_Please don't be Seiya, please don't be Seiya._' Usagi kept thinking to herself. If he had come at a time like this and started to talk to her once more, she didn't know how she would handle it. She loved him so much, more than she expected herself to, and if Minako knew that Usagi didn't tell her what had happened, Usagi would get scolded, for the second time today.

"Mako! Ami!" Minako said excitedly.

'_Oh, thank god.'_

Minako glanced at the clock that sat on the table by the door and then exclaimed, "I thought you guys weren't going to make it! There is only five minutes until seven, and I don't want to wait to see Yaten…"

Everyone laughed at Minako's comment as they walked upstairs to let Usagi finish getting ready.

"Wow, that dress is amazing!" Makoto said as Usagi asked her to zip her up.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, "Thanks… I'm so used to wearing either blue or white, but this color looks great too!"

Ami peaked her head in the door way waiting for both Makoto and Usagi to notice her, "Hey guys… I think the limousine is here…"

"Sweet!" Makoto said as she pranced toward the door and ran down the steps. Even though she was studying in France, she never treated herself to anything, so as long as she was offered privileges like this, she was going to accept them.

For some reason as Usagi situated herself inside the limo Seiya had sent for her, she felt queasy. She had no idea why. Maybe it was because she was still confused on why Seiya had left right after her impulsive movement to kiss him, or maybe it is because she had forgotten to brush her teeth that morning. Either way, she was nervous to see him again.

'_Here we go…'_

* * *

><p>Minako and Makoto's faces were pressed up against the glass window staring at the mansion that stood before them.<p>

"Wow…" Both were speechless at its sight.

"Ami!" Makoto said as she turned around to face her, "Don't you see this? It's so big!"

Ami had thought everyone had heard the story about her playing a chess game at this palace, she had told it many times. It was the world championships, and everyone was there to see her win the title of first place against an awkward young Hungarian man.

Ami faced Makoto and proceeded to start the story.

"Yeah, never mind… I remember…" Makoto pushed away Ami's story and continued to gawk at the building.

The driver pulled up to a red carpet lined with servants leading to the grand, pearly steps of the mansion. Minako was the first out of the limo, then Ami, then Makoto, and finally Usagi. As they made their way up to the steps, they were asked who they were with. "The Kou brothers" Minako stated in a very official sounding tone to the waiter. Then, they were escorted to the table they would be sitting at.

The room where the dinner was taking place was on the second floor with crystal chandeliers, white marble floors, wall paper that had specks of blue, and many balconies along the sides.

"Wow!" Minako couldn't keep her mouth shut as they walked to the table.

In the distance, Usagi could see a big circle table with a white table cloth and silver plates. The flower centerpiece had small pink flowers cascading from the middle to the edges. Seiya and his brothers, Taki and Yaten were standing on their arrival.

He finally saw his goddess. She was wearing a tight light pink strapless, almost nude, colored dress with embroidered glittery beads in a mosaic pattern, and it took his breath away. A diamond necklace fell gracefully along her delicate collar bone accompanied by a small silver bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair wasn't pulled into her normal bun style like it was every day, it was in a low bun that was almost by the nape of her neck, and there was some fall out along the sides of her face that curled a bit. She was wearing nude heals that made her already long legs look even longer. He couldn't get enough of her.

* * *

><p>Everyone was almost finished with their food while talking up a storm. Ami and Taki seemed to hit it off as soon as Ami mentioned that she was in medical school to become a brain surgeon. Of course, it was pointless trying to eavesdrop on their conversation because the rest of them didn't really understand anything that they were saying—they were the only ones that laughed at their intelligent jokes.<p>

While that was happening at one section of the table, Minako and Makoto were having a conversation about their dresses and how Makoto likes France, only Minako wasn't paying as much attention as she could, her focus was on someone across the circle table.

Minako kept giving Yaten a look with flirty eyes, and every once in a while, she bit her lip while giving a smirk. Yaten couldn't help but look back at her—she was too beautiful. But, he tried to make it not obvious that he was. He wasn't going to let his emotions take over him at a time like this.

Even though everyone was having a good time, Seiya and Usagi fed the fire to an eerie feeling. Neither had said one word to the other, but each had given their share of awkward glances meeting each other's eyes. Seiya still cared for her greatly, but was too uneasy to say anything to her.

Usagi looked around at everyone at the table, and then stood up. "Excuse me. I'm going to the restroom." She said in a calm voice, and then walked toward the bathroom.

Seiya watched every step his goddess took, but saw something—or more so _someone_—start to follow her. In a panic, he started after the man fallowing the delicate creature.

Usagi disappeared behind curtains that lead to a room just outside the men's and women's restrooms. The man continued to fallow her, and then he started to speak while Seiya stopped outside the curtains and heard everything.

"Usagi!"

She turned quickly around at the familiar voice with the image of Mamoru in front of her.

She looked at him puzzled, "Why are you here?"

"I need to tell you something." His voice was imbedded with concern and worry.

She crossed her arms and turned, "Well, I don't want to hear it."

He took a few steps closer to her. "Come on, Usako. Just give me two minutes." He pleaded.

She shot him a glare while stating coldly, "Fine, two minutes."

He couldn't look her in the eyes as he started to say everything she once wanted to hear from him. "I still love you, Usako. I want you back. I never meant it. It was just a drunken kiss, and I... I was carried away by it all. But, I realized that I need you in my life. And, I can't imagine living another day without you."

By now, she was fighting back tears, but more of the urge to punch him. "You know, Mamoru, I gave you too many chances." She said as she moved closer to him with forceful steps.

"Huh?"

"You treated me like a little kid all the time. I know when we started dating you were in college and I was only 14, so I get why you treated me like a little kid. But, even when I was a senior in high school you called me "Usako"." She was now saying all the words she wished she had before. She continued, "I never liked that name. That name is something you give to your two-year-old kid. Not your girlfriend." She started to walk away.

"…Usagi… Don't you love me?" Mamoru called out to her, making her turn around.

Furiously, she stated sarcastically, "I don't know, Mamoru, you can guess that one." Seeing on Mamoru's face that he didn't catch the sarcasm, she stated in a more actual tone, "Of course I don't love you anymore, Mamoru. I forced myself not to because I couldn't bare it anymore. After all, you were the one to break me."

"…Usagi…" His voice was tender, but she was not vulnerable to this anymore.

She looked him right in the eyes. "I'm glad we broke up, honestly. You were going to turn me into something I'm not."

Mamoru looked back at her and leaned down to look up at her. "But, Usagi… I can't live without you…"

He was sure that those words would bring her back to him and make her fall for him once more. But, it didn't work. He was shocked when Usagi's lips let past the words of independence. "Well, if you can't live without me, why aren't you dead yet?" She tried to walk away.

He stood up straight and was no longer using a sweet tone. "You know, Usagi? I'm trying. I'm trying to make it work again."

"But I don't want it to work again, Mamoru. I don't want you." She was still trying to get away.

He grabbed her arm. "…But—"

"In that moment, you treated me like I was dirt. And after seeing how horrible you can treat someone, I don't want to grow old with you and have your kids anymore. I don't want to expose someone else to that." Her words were like little knives cutting into his cold heart.

He grabbed both of her shoulders and pleaded with her. "But, I'm not like that anymore..."

"Oh, bullshit!" She whipped his hands off of her. "I saw that look in your eye, like I was nothing! I'm not going back to that, Mamoru. I'm done with that."

It finally hit him how to win her heart back, "But, Usagi, who else knows everything about you? Who else can comfort you like I can?"

She smiled and looked down. To him, this made him think that he had won this.

She looked up at him and smiled lightly with a pink blush overcoming her face. "Seiya. Seiya can."

"What?" That wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Who is that?"

"He is someone wonderful, Mamoru. Someone that I don't deserve." She said while smiling to herself.

Worry struck across his face. "What is so good about him that you're leaving me for him?"

"Wow, Mamoru. I should be the one asking you that question. I get that it was 'drunken impulse'. I can deal with that, but what made you stay with her? What made you leave me." It was hard for her to keep her composure any longer.

"Well—" He said starting to laugh.

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't actually want an answer." She started to walk away once more.

"Wait!"

She turned around viciously and said, "Mamoru, I love him. I love him more than I have ever loved you." Then proceeded to walk away without any more disturbances toward the bathroom.

'_I don't think I should have been eavesdropping.' _Seiya thought quietly to himself, still outside the curtain.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps creeping closer to the curtain from inside the room that sounded exactly like Mamoru's.

'_Oh, shit!'_ He swiftly and quietly moved away as fast as he could toward his table.

* * *

><p>Dinner was over, and the mayor of Juban announced that there was going to be dancing in the main hall downstairs.<p>

"Well, I guess we should be going." Ami said while looking at Taki with a little smile.

Minako wasn't going to give up this chance to dance with Yaten, she stole it before he had a say. "Yeah, let's go Yaten." She looked over at Usagi, who was sitting awkwardly still. "Come on, Makoto." She smiled at Usagi, letting her know that she wanted her alone with Seiya.

It was just Usagi and Seiya left at the table now. Everyone in the room was in the main hall to dance besides them. It was awkward for a while. Neither knew for a fact what the other was thinking anymore. They knew the basics: they both liked each other, or more so _loved_ each other. But yesterday was just too weird for both of them.

'_I wonder what she is thinking…'_ He looked at the girl he fell in love with in only a week. _'She looks worried… I hope Mamoru didn't say anything to her after I left…' _

She spoke up. "Seiya… I…"

"Don't, Usagi. Let me talk first." He said from across the round table.

She gave him a look that meant 'go ahead.'

He looked her right in the eyes. "I… I… I don't know why I walked out… I just didn't know what else to do…" He blurted out.

She stared into his eyes. "It's ok, Seiya. I don't know why I kissed you… I'm sorry…"

"No. No, it's ok. It really is…" His voice was compassionate. "I… I wanted it to happen…"

She smiled a light smile while looking down picking at her dress, then looked up and said, "You did?"

He was excited that they were talking about this. "Yes! And, it was amazing!"

"Yeah, I guess it was…" She said with a smile and a light blush across her cheeks.

It was quiet again for a while, with neither of them breaking this silence.

Until, Seiya spoke. "Hey, Usagi… come with me." He started to get up out of his seat and walk toward a balcony that was facing the hills. But, Usagi was still sitting down not knowing what to do, so he walked over to her and reached for her hand, which she gave to him.

'_I'm glad I'm doing this.'_ He thought to himself with her hand intertwined with his as they made their way toward the balcony.

"Seiya, why—" She was cut off by a lightning-bolt kiss. Each felt lightheaded, especially Usagi, but her weak knees were stabilized by Seiya holding her around her waist. Like before, each pulled away at the same time breaking the kiss.

Usagi stared up into his eyes and tried to speak after he had just taken her breath away. "Why…" She was cut off yet again.

"I… need you, Usagi." He said in a light voice still holding her, and both were still very close. "I need to be with you."

She was still looking into his eyes as she said, "I… feel the same way, Seiya."

He smiled and laughed of relief, "Good. I'm not so nervous now."

She was confused now, "Nervous? For what?"

He stepped back and looked her right in the eyes. This moment was perfect for this, he thought silently in his mind. The moonlight was glimmering across a lake below them along with a fresh breeze blowing lightly among the flower garden next to the lake. Her eyes were sparkling along with the moonlight and her hair blowing perfectly in the wind. He couldn't just find the right words to form his thoughts. After a few moments of them just gazing into each other's eyes, he couldn't stand it. He needed to tell her what he was feeling.

"Usagi, would you…" he said nervously.

She knew exactly what he was going to say, but wanted to hear it from him so she knew it to be true. So, she waited until he could speak.

"Would you… be… mine?" He said finally looking up at her.

She smiled at how he worded it. "Yes, I will be yours." She finally said.

He was worried that she didn't understand what he meant by this, so he clarified. "But, I mean, like… would you be my girlfriend…?"

She leaned in closer and kissed his lips softly, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So far, I think this one is my favorite! And, I hope you liked it as well! Also, I love the persona I'm giving Minako! I love it when she is very bi-polar and indecisive, it gives everything life. And, finally Ami and Taki meet! It's too bad Makoto is all alone. -_- . Oh well. Haha. Chapter eight might be a little short, but don't worry. When I let out short chapters, something interesting happens in them! *Hint, hint*.<p>

Anyway, thank you for reading another one, and please, please review!

And sorry** Unnamed** that this one doesn't have very much Ami and Minako, but I'll make sure that I work on that! Thanks!

Also, thank you for everyone that has reviewed! It really gives me a reason to keep going! :D

Have a great Sunday (Or whatever day you are reading this :x)!


	8. Speak Now, I'm Listening

**Speak Now, I'm Listening**

"Hey, Usagi?"

Usagi looked over at Ami reading a book as they were all sitting around the table of their favorite childhood diner enjoying a late breakfast together. "Yeah, Ami?" she stated casually.

Ami was drinking her water out of a long straw and had a book open in front of her while everyone else was engaged in conversation. She wasn't paying any attention to their voices, because she knew that it was just probably about boys or some other form of social dilemma. And, if Minako was obsessing over the fact that Seiya and Usagi are a "thing" now, Ami didn't care. She already heard all the details a thousand times. She couldn't help that notice Makoto wasn't there. She was there, Usagi was there, and even Minako was there this early in the morning. And, while Makoto was absent from their little get-together, Ami thought it would be a great time to bring up her idea. "Well, Makoto leaves back to France soon, so I was thinking we could hold a going away party…" she said with all seriousness.

As if on cue, Minako stood up, slammed her hands on the table, had a very determined look, and said, "Yes, Ami-chan! That is the perfect idea…" before anyone else could. She sat down slowly with the same enlightened look in her eye while saying, "What day does she leave?" as she crossed her legs and sipped some of her drink out of a straw. Usagi piped up ignoring Minako's crazy, unpredictable self, "I think tomorrow…" she then looked over at Ami, who was now buried in her book, for assurance.

"Yes, tomorrow." Ami clarified while reading, not even breaking her sight from the intriguing book.

Minako looked over at Usagi with a wild expression. Minako is easy to read, so, Usagi abuses it. Usagi knew exactly what Minako was thinking.

"Oh no…" Usagi said with caution. She saw that Minako had just taken a bite of her food, so while her mouth was full, she continued, "Minako… You know I would do anything and everything for Makoto, but this is going too far… besides, we don't have enough time!"

Minako uncrossed her legs, swallowed her bite, and said in a sarcastic voice, "Oh, yes… a going away party at Usagi's today is too crazy…" as she made fun of Usagi's cautiousness.

Usagi glanced at Minako, then at Ami for backup, but Ami was too focused on her book. So, she set her gaze back on Minako. "What kind of party, Minako…" she using a wondering tone.

Minako knew why Usagi was a little weary about her hosting a party at her house, but she knew that Usagi would cave in eventually. The last time Minako held something like this before, it didn't go down too well. Minako decided to hold a party at Usagi's house when her parents were out of town during their senior year. Usagi knew about this, but she told her only a few friends would be coming. Instead, almost their whole senior class showed up. It was crazy. Usagi thought that there would be no alcohol, but that was another lie. By the end of the night, countless red cups were splattered everywhere, many things were broken and about six or seven people were passed out in their own puke on her mother's favorite living room furniture set. Usagi didn't want something like that to ever happen again, so she banned Minako from holding parties at her house—for life.

Minako looked her night in the eye and said, "A normal one, Usagi" after reminiscing Usagi's rule.

It was a crazy idea, seeing as they had nothing planned, no guests, and absolutely no food prepared, Usagi knew that they could do this. It would take effort—and Usagi made sure it wouldn't turn into a rave like last time. But, they could make this going away party happen. It was only ten o'clock in the morning and they have pulled off bigger charades before.

Minako sat there staring at Usagi with her deadly puppy eyes waiting for Usagi to cave.

Usagi rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, all right. Let's get the stuff we need."

* * *

><p>Seiya, Yaten, and Taki all entered the door to Usagi's house confidently.<p>

"I'm glad you called, Usagi. It looks nice in here so far" Seiya said as he looked around at all of Usagi's hard work.

Usagi turned around while standing on a chair with tape in her mouth trying to finish taping up a banner she made in about twenty minutes. "Thanks!" it was a muffled sound with a big smile, which made Seiya giggle a little at the sight of his new girlfriend putting so much heart into something.

She turned back around to keep on working as Yaten and Taki made their way looking around her house at all the other details, but Seiya just kept looking up at her like he was in a dream. He could not believe that she was his. It was still so unreal. He never wanted to lose her—ever. Right then and there, he made a promise to himself that he would never hurt her like Mamoru did, and he would never wrong her. Seiya kept his promises. He is a very trustworthy man. But, to him, this wasn't just any old promise. This was a promise that he could not bear to lose

It took him a while to get back into reality from thinking hard. As he was trying to reach reality, he stood and watched her struggle for a moment before he finally snapped out of it and asked, "Oh… do you need any help?" and before she could answer, he was already rushing over to her side.

Usagi, even though has good morals and is decently smart, isn't the brightest crayon in the box. So, as she was trying to tape up the last, and highest, bit of the "We'll Miss You" banner, her foot was on the very edge of an unsteady chair. Usagi was on her tip toes, trying to balance herself to finish this job, she suddenly slipped off of the chair. Usagi would have fallen and bumped her already sprained knee on the hard wood floor, but Seiya was standing right beside her to catch her in his arms.

She was in shock on that she didn't fall and hurt herself.

She stayed in his arms, looked at him and blinked rapidly in disbelief, "How… Did you…?" She knew that Mamoru would have never of caught her like that—he was too uncoordinated and not strong enough to hold up her weight.

Seiya smile as he started to remember that this is how they met. He was helping her once again, and he was ok with it—he liked it. "I'm just extra sexy", he said, making Usagi laugh and hit him playfully making him release her.

Everything was set up according to what Minako wanted. There were green plastic cups, Makoto's favorite color, the banner, some streamers, a lot of cookies, and a _few _friends. There was only one thing missing—Minako herself.

Ami was wondering around looking for The Goddess of Love, but could not find her anywhere, so she brought the problem up with Usagi.

"Um, Usagi?" Ami said very cautiously.

Usagi turned around from setting out the drinks on the kitchen counter, "Yeah, Ami?"

"Is Minako here? I don't see her…" Ami said as she once again looked around for Minako.

For a moment, Usagi looked worried, but then sighed while being annoyed. "She isn't here yet?"

Ami would have offered to go and get Minako, but Ami didn't have a car. She likes to take the bus or even a taxi places because she doesn't want to deal with the hassle of owning one.

Ami said, "One moment" to Usagi then made her way over to the back porch where Taiki and Yaten where having a conversation. "Hey, Taiki?" she said with certainty.

Taiki turned around, "Yes, Ami?"

"Minako isn't here yet, so could you pick her up? Neither Usagi nor myself can do so, and plus you have a car…"

Before Taiki could respond, Yaten spoke up. "No, I can go and get her… Taiki doesn't have to…" He knew that he sounded a bit suspicious, but he knew he could get his way out of it.

Taiki gave him a glace while a little smirk went across his face. Taiki didn't have to say anything to Yaten, he already knew what Taiki was thinking, and he knew that if he didn't speak now, he would forever be teased.

"I don't want you messing up my car. You are very clumsy." Yaten said while walking away so he didn't have to endure anymore of Taiki's judgments. In all honesty, Yaten wanted to go and get Minako. He wanted to spend time with the bombshell. He wasn't the type of guy to go out and bluntly state something that he wanted, unless it was something simple. To him, this was not something simple. He wanted her. He would have gotten teased by his brothers, because Yaten is not the type of guy who wants to be in a relationship… with one person. He enjoys the random hook up's from random fans that he will never see again in his life. He enjoys living life to the fullest—in the sexual sense. He never thought of himself being "tied down", until he saw Minako. This was his chance, and might be his only chance. So, he took it without question.

Yaten made his way to where he thought Usagi would be, and eventually found her. "Usagi" he said bluntly making her give her attention toward Yaten.

"Yes?" She said in confusion.

Yaten tried not to blush while stating his plan, "Where does Minako live? I'm going to pick her up."

"Oh, here…" she spoke then found a piece of paper to write it on. "Her door is probably unlocked, because she is reckless most of the time and apparently doesn't care if a murderer comes in and kills her.  
>She said as she rolled her eyes at Minako's carelessness.<p>

Yaten grabbed the paper that Usagi handed to him, looked at it for a moment, then proceeded to walk away as he said, "Sweet… Thanks…"

* * *

><p>He nervously walked up the long sidewalk lined with flowers up to her house and knocked on the big brown door with a welcome mat under it.<p>

He heard no answer and decided to knock again; it was the only polite thing to do. _'No answer… huh…' _He wasn't going to knock again, because he felt it was useless and made him look desperate. So, he pushed aside the nerves that he had, put on a bad-boy face, and walked inside Minako's house.

He didn't see Minako on the first floor. So, the green eyed man walked around saying "Minako…" quietly hoping that she would hear him and then he could get out of here before he did anything stupid, but there was no answer. Yaten continued to walk around her house aimlessly searching for her while he also snooped around for a while. He had no idea where she would be, that is, until he heard music start to play from upstairs and footsteps that seemed like they were dancing. He was standing directly under where the music and stomping were coming from. _'Mhm… She must be up there.' _He thought to himself as he looked up at the ceiling.

He completely forgot where he had found the stairs, so he searched yet again. After he found the steps and started walking up, he noticed her white cat, Artemis. "Oh, hi kitty! What's your name?" He spoke in a childish voice completely out of his bad-boy character, then sat and petted him a while completely getting off track. Artemis meowed at him after Yaten had stopped petting him and ran up the stairs to the door that the music was coming from, so Yaten followed knowing that Minako would probably be on the other side.

"Thanks little guy!" He said quietly enough that Minako wouldn't be able to hear him as he bent down and petted Artemis one last time, and without thinking he walked into her bedroom.

As soon as he opened the door, he froze. He couldn't move or speak, she took his breath away. With her back against him, she was laying out the clothes she was going to put on for Makoto's going away party as she danced to the music. Her hair was a little wet at the ends and she was still in her underwear from when she took her shower. Above her bed was a collage of his pictures torn out of pop culture magazines pasted on her wall with hearts around them.

She wouldn't have noticed him at all if it wasn't for him chuckling at the saying on her underwear that read 'Friday' when it was clearly a Tuesday.

She turned around in utter shock from the strange male voice in her room thinking that it could be a murder or a rapist, and that this is her final moment. She was stunned to see the silver haired Yaten in her doorway with his jaw unhinged. She was speechless for only about three seconds until she nervously said, "Oh my god!" and tried to cover up her chest with the shirt laid out on her bed. Yaten was also so embarrassed by this that he ran out in shame, slammed the door behind him and sat outside her room hitting himself in the head with his hands.

Both had no idea of what to say to the other, especially Yaten. He was in shock of what he had just saw. He knew that she had a nice face-more beautiful than anyone else he had laid his hands on-a banging body, and a bubbly personality; he liked that because it was exactly what he was missing in himself.

From outside the room, he commented on the posters of him on her wall even though he knew it was the absolutely wrong thing to say at the absolutely wrong time. "So, Minako… I noticed a bunch of pictures of me on your wall…"

He heard the music stop playing and a loud sigh fallowed by a sketchy voice, "Yeah, you're kind of my celebrity crush."

'_Why did you just say that, Minako?_' she thought to herself as she hit herself in the head. _'Wow you're so stupid. You just messed up every chance you had with this guy!' _She continued to beat herself up over what she had said to him, thinking that it was the worst thing to say at the worst time. She was standing looking up at the posters in her room of the guy of her dreams sitting outside of her door that just saw her almost naked. She didn't bother putting on cloths now, because it was too late anyway, and she didn't expect him to walk back in either, so it was useless.

Suddenly, she heard her door open back up and before she could say anything or even turn around to see what he wanted, her lips were being used for something else other than talking.

When Yaten had entered her room for the second time, he eminently pushed her down on her bed wrinkling the cloths she had set out to wear and aggressively kissed her while laying on top of her.

She pushed him off of her, "What the fuck?" she said out of breath. Before she pushed him all the way off of her, she thought to herself, _'well… this is what I wanted, isn't it?'. _She gently said as she pulled him back into her, "Never mind…" then proceeded to giggle a cynical giggle.

* * *

><p>"You think they'll notice" she said quietly outside of Usagi's front door.<p>

He looked at her studying her dazed eyes and messy hair then lied, "No… I don't think so." He laughed a little while smiling at her, which made her smile.

She immediately turned the knob to open up the door, then proceeded to walk in.

As soon as they entered the lively party, they were both bombarded with one question: "Where were you?"

Minako and Yaten went separate ways throughout the party, so no one would suspect anything—other than Ami, Seiya, Usagi and Taiki.

"Minako!" She felt someone grab her arm and puller aside into the kitchen. "Seriously, where were you? And, why are you acting so strange?" Usagi just had to ask those questions to Minako. Her and Yaten were over an hour late to the party, and she was walking around dazed and looked lost. Minako slipped back into the recent memory, but it was a blur. She could only remember bits and pieces, but she knew that she enjoyed it.

"Minako!" She heard Usagi say, bringing her back from her dream world.

"Uh, what?" Minako stated.

Usagi rolled her eyes at Minako as she said, "never mind", then left the kitchen to converse with more people.

Minako was left standing in the kitchen all by herself, wondering. _'What was that…? I mean, it was unexpected, yet it seemed right. I knew I have liked him, but… he liked me? Or 'likes me' would suit the situation better. I thought I would have creeped him out to the extreme because of my posters and my drooling at that concert… I had no idea he felt the same…'_ She was still pondering the question of if he actually liked her. _'I think he does like me… I mean, he wouldn't have done what he did if he didn't… but he didn't say it…'_

Across the house, Yaten was pondering the same thing. _'That was…'_

Yaten was in the middle of thinking about something important, but someone interrupted him. "So Yaten, how do you know Makoto?"

"I… don't…" He said cautiously with a touch of bad ass. He wasn't into talking to people that much. He hardly liked talking to his brothers, besides he didn't even know this person he was talking to.

"How do you even know my name?" He said viciously.

She gave him a sly look and spoke, "That isn't a question. If I didn't know your name, that would be a question."

He took a drink out of his green plastic cup then said, "Mhm. Trying to play, are we?" then walked away. He didn't even know this mistress's name. He didn't care for it. He was only thinking about one girl—Minako.

As he was walking away, he thought, 'What is up with chicks and trying to get with me… I don't get it. I know I'm gorgeous, but damn. They should get the hint…' He stopped to look out the window. He liked scenery and nature—that was the sensitive side of him, a side that no one got to see. "What the…" those words slipped from his tongue as he gazed in Usagi's front lawn. The image of thirty to forty girls screaming and trying to get into Usagi's home was imprinted into his eyes. After seeing this, he immediately walked over to Taiki, who was having a very meaningful and intellectual conversation with Ami, and told him, "We have a problem."

Taiki stopped talking to Ami, then looked up at Yaten, "What kind of problem?" Taiki could see the worry in Yaten's eyes, and Taiki already knew what type of problem it was.

Yaten started to freak out a little, "The kind of problem where there are forty crazy chicks outside trying to brake in. That kind of problem."

Taiki was expecting this. He knew that when Seiya and Usagi hung out over the weekend, tabloids would cover it in a heartbeat. And, sense almost everyone knows everyone in the town of Juban, everyone knows where Usagi lives.

"Great, grab Seiya. Let's go. I don't want to ruin Makoto's going away party."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Sorry this one took a while to get out. I was really excited to write the Yaten and Minako part, so I wrote that first then lost the "spark". And, I'm so so so sorry for misspelling Taiki. :o . And, I finally figured out what I want to do with the ending! I'm so so so so excited for that one! :D:D:D:D

I hope you really enjoyed this one! Please review! :D

Also, I LOVE to read Seiya and Usagi fanfics! If you have one that you are working on or have written or even know one that is super good, please tell me! :D. I enjoy supporting people who support me!


	9. Ready To Go

**Ready To Go**

They saw the flashing lights of the flight board in the terminal once more. But, instead of seeing a great friend arrive, they had to witness a great friend leaving. Everyone was there—Ami, Minako, Usagi, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. This alone let Makoto know that she was loved here in Japan, and that is why she felt at ease when it came time to say goodbye. Besides, she loved the French boys.

For everyone, this was a sentimental moment. Even for Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, although they didn't know Makoto for very long. There was light conversation; everyone was trying to break away from the inevitable. A few laughs where shared, a few smiles where thrown, but everyone knew what was coming next. As the time approached for Makoto to make her way to her plane, she looked Usagi, Minako, and Ami in the eyes and said, "You know, I don't even remember how we all met or even why…" she paused and took a deep breath while trying to remember once more. "It all just seems like a blur… but, however it happened, I'm glad it did" she said finishing off with a smile. "You guys really mean a lot to me," she continued, "even though we are so different from each other…"

Ami, Usagi, and Minako were touched that they meant so much to Makoto. She meant a lot to each one of them too. But, they hardly shared this information; this was more of an unspoken thing. It was interesting though what Makoto said—about not being able to remember how they met. Neither of them could remember either—not even Ami. But, they all brushed it aside and brought forth the important problem here, Makoto leaving. It didn't matter to them not knowing how they all met anyway, because they all had each other either way. No one was going to question their friendship.

"All boarding flight 156 to Paris, France, please head over to boarding gate 4" a voice on the intercom stated in a monotone voice. Makoto bent down to bring up the handle of her rolling suitcase, looked at everyone once more and said, "Well, that's me."

Minako couldn't hold it in any longer, so she busted out in tears. "Makoto! I'm going to miss you so much!" She said as she ran to Makoto, hugging her, eventually leading Usagi and Ami to the same thing. A long, meaningful hug was shared between all of them, until the announcer came back on the intercom, "Last call for flight 156 to Paris, France. Please head over to boarding gate 4."

"Well, I guess this is it…" Makoto said in a fading voice, she was trying hard not to cry—she was the strong one in their group. They all said goodbye one last time before Makoto waked over to Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. She leaned in and told them something very dear: "I know you like them. Just know that if you hurt them, I will hurt you. I don't have a black belt for nothing." As she finished this treat, she smiled at them, and then walked toward the boarding gate.

"I hate watching her leave…" Ami said, a bit sad. Usagi took a deep, pain releving breath and added, "Me too…"

Seiya wanted to break apart this heart wrenching moment, so he spoke up, "So… where does everyone want to go eat?" They all had planned to go out to lunch after launching Makoto off, but no one had finalized where they were going to go. "About that…" Yaten said while giving a short, quick glance at Minako. Seiya then looked at Yaten with piercing eyes, "What? Don't say that you can't go…" "Well, Seiya" Yaten said, "I can't… I have… plans." Yaten said suspiciously.

Seiya looked at everyone else, "Well, we won't miss you. Go have fun by yourself."

"Yaten isn't the only one that can't make it…" Seiya heard Ami's voice overcome the crowd.

Seiya was now shocked, "What? Is anyone else going to ditch?" Of course, this was a rhetorical question—he wasn't expecting the next few mumbles he heard.

"Yeah… I can't…" "Me either…" he heard coming from Taiki and Minako.

"Fine," Seiya said defeated, "it'll just be me and Usagi having a wonderful lunch without you guys…"

Their conversation was quiet; the only sound that was heard was the bustling of the busy restaurant serving lunch to all its obnoxious customers.

Usagi peered over her menu at Seiya who was sitting across from her. "What are you getting?" She spoke. She couldn't decide. She was too wrapped up in the short time she actually got to spend with Makoto. They hardly ever saw each other. Makoto was too busy with school in France; she only visits for only a few days with her friends out of the whole year.

"I don't know… I haven't been here before…" She heard Seiya say as he was transfixed in the menu.

The restaurant they were at was brand new, and it was _crowded_. It opened a few weeks ago on the Juban board walk. The restaurant overlooked the Juban Lake and let the fresh summer breeze flow in through the open deck. No wonder it was crowded—it was too beautiful to pass up trying this place. Even though many people where there, they weren't noticed sitting in their booth, but soon, they were.

It came as if a steady wave was headed toward them—the whispers. _"Oh my God! Is that Seiya Kou?", "Who is she?" _they heard them speak. Before either one of them had the chance to motion to leave this restaurant, the wave finally hit them.

Flashes of blinding lights like miniature nuclear bombs from every angle possible hit them. "Seiya! Look at the camera! Smile!", "Who is this? Is this your girlfriend! We have many pictures of you two together!", "What are you going to order? Juban wants to know!" –these words were just a blur to Usagi and Seiya as they quickly and forcefully moved out of the restaurant, making their way to Seiya's car.

A few moments had passed before Usagi caught up to her breath, "What… was that?" she said still panting a bit while watching the crowd vanish behind them as they sped down a road.

She looked over at Seiya patiently waiting for an answer. She studied this content, yet frustrated look that was gracefully spread across his face.

"They haven't bothered me for a while… I guess I didn't have anything interesting going on… and now I do…" he said breaking the silence. He took his eyes off the road for a second to engrave what he was about to say into Usagi's mind, "Don't talk to them, please Usagi. They will get into every hole of your life—it is anything but fun." He sounded so sincere, like he really meant it. Although, she couldn't help but think to herself, _'I do like adventure… I always have… it might be interesting…'_ As if Seiya could hear her thoughts he spoke, "Don't, Usagi. Please. For me..." She could tell that this meant a lot to him for some reason, and he was probably right with this advice.

"Ok" she said willingly, "Where are we going now? I'm still hungry, we didn't even eat!" Usagi said changing the subject, as if forgetting the whole situation.

"Well, we can just go back to my place to eat and maybe watch a movie… if that sounds ok to you…" He said while watching the road as they made a turn.

She smiled at the thought of a guy who only wants to watch a movie and eat food—he was truly perfect for her. "Yeah… I would like that" she said smiling. They continued down the street toward Seiya's apartment in a red blur.

"I don't think that I've been in your apartment yet… only in the parking garage." She said with a slight giggle as they made their way up the elevator to the thirtieth floor.

He was watching the flashing light notifying them what floor they were on, "Yeah, but just remember this is where guys live… so, if it's not the cleanliness place, I apologize in advance" he looked over then laughed a bit too. He rarely brought girls home—but he loved her. She was a part of him. Even so, he couldn't help but thinking about what Yaten and Taiki would say. Even though Seiya and Usagi were dating, they all had a rule where no girls would be allowed at their new place, for privacy reasons. But, he was used to breaking the rules, plus this one was pointless to fallow.

It was quite in the hallway as they were walking up to the door to the apartment. But, suddenly, they both heard running and screaming from inside. Immediately, Seiya turned to Usagi and motioned for her to be silent. Both thought that someone must have broken in, seeing as everyone that would be here had plans to do something. Usagi was scared; she was never in a situation like this before. Seiya was scared too, but he was keeping his cool for Usagi's sake. As they approached the door, Seiya whispered to Usagi, "be quite, and stay behind me. I won't let anything get to you." He then pushed her against the wall outside of the door and then faced the door to unlock it. She could tell that he was scared by him biting his lip, but knew that this is something that he needed to do. He took a deep breath before barging in. As he stepped inside, Usagi heard absolutely nothing, and this made per panic even more. As she turned the corner to see what was going on, her eyes saw something that she begged to forget.

She couldn't believe her eyes of what she just saw, the only thing that could escape from her lips was, "What the-!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Sorry this is a short one! I decided to split chapter 9 into two parts because this one was taking me forever to write! Lol.

Please Review!

I'll get the next one up ASAP!


	10. Run

Author's Note: I suggest refreshing yourself by reading the end of chapter 9/Ready To Go so it makes this twice as intense! xD Hope you like this one! I've gotten my muse back for writing this! Please R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Run<strong>

Both Usagi and Seiya were stunned at the sight that was just seen—of Yaten and Minako.

Minako was almost naked with whipped cream spread all over herself with Yaten chasing her around while laughing. This whole situation was so unexpected and unbelievable, so Seiya and Usagi just stood in fear.

As soon as Yaten noticed what was going on, and saw the horror spread across both Seiya and Usagi's faces, he stopped in pure terror—like a dear in headlights.

At first, he could only say, "Wha…wha…", and then he looked around for something nearby to cover himself up. He was still too stunned to do anything about this situation, even too stunned to run away or move. "Bad-Boy! Where are you?" They all heard Minako's voice in a light hearted tone coming from the other room. A few seconds passed of the same awkward silence before they heard Minako's voice yet again, "Yaten! Why aren't you chasing m—" she walked into the room where Yaten, Usagi, and Seiya were in and stood in shock. "Oh… my…" Minako let out in a short shrieking sound. Both Yaten and Minako where stuttering while trying to start explaining themselves, until their embarrassment reached its peak. Both had stopped talking as soon as they saw Seiya and Usagi start to giggle, then watched as that slight giggle turned into a laugh that was strong enough to kill someone.

Both Yaten and Minako where beyond confused by now, they both thought that Seiya would be angry at Yaten because of their "rule", and Minako though that Usagi would be pissed at her because she didn't tell her about her thing with Yaten. But instead, it was the exact opposite. By now, Seiya and Usagi where crying and laying on the ground from laughing so much, and this offended Yaten greatly. "Hey! What's so funny! Huh?" Yaten called out in anger as he walked toward Seiya, who was now clutching his stomach on the ground. Seiya stood up slowly and tried to keep himself from laughing, "Shut up, 'Bad-Boy'", Seiya couldn't contain his amusement, and so he busted out laughing once more. From everything that had just happened, Usagi could hardly breathe—this was exactly what she needed to make her feel better about Makoto leaving.

After everything had settled down, and Usagi could finally breathe again, Yaten decided to explain the dynamics of the situation to Seiya and to Usagi. "It's not what it looks like…" He started off sternly with a serious look, "wait… it is exactly what it looks like…" he said correcting himself while gazing down realizing that this would be harder to explain that he had thought. Seiya was still trying to figure out why Yaten would be so unsure of himself when his thought was cut off by Minako speaking up. "Look, I like him, he likes me. We both like each other. But, Yaten doesn't want everyone to know yet." Her voice was very sure and not quivering like it was expected to be. "Yeah" Yaten added with an absolute expression and tone. Seiya started to laugh a bit again before saying, "So basically, you guys are fuck buddies…" And without hesitation, Minako said, "Yes. But, don't tell anyone. It could be bad for my reputation."

'_Like it isn't bad enough…' _went through Usagi's head.

* * *

><p>"That was…" Usagi started to say before her voice trailed off<p>

"Weird?" He said laughing a bit

She opened up the car door, and said, "Yeah" while rolling her eyes.

"So, where too now…?"

"Let's just go to my house. I have food there, and we can watch another movie if you'd like…"

"Okay then," Seiya said, "It's decided." They then sped off into the distance.

"Well," Usagi said as she opened up the door with her key, "Here we are" then proceeded to walk into the empty, quiet home. As she walked to turn on the lights, then bent down to pet Luna, she asked Seiya if he wanted anything to drink. "No thanks" he politely responded while making himself at home on her couch.

"Seiya?" He heard his name coming from the other room, but she spoke it in a very worrying tone—he was a little scared of what would happen next. "…Yeah…?" He said nervously. "We need to talk…" She said as she walked back into the room softly. This was exactly what he was afraid of. He knew that Usagi didn't like all the attention that they were getting; he could tell that all of this made her uncomfortable. _'I've lost her already?_' He desperately thought to himself.

She sat next to him, "So, I've been thinking lately," came from her soft lips as she gently placed her hand on his lap. "I…" continued from her mouth.

His face flushed with worry, _'This is it'_ he thought to himself. He could feel the pain running though his veins, rushing throughout his body, stabbing into his heart. He knew he was sensitive, but he never felt like this with a girl before. He was a hot-shot pop-star that everybody liked, everybody knew. But, she, she was different. She made his world seem brighter, everything was happier. Her smile made his heart flutter and her laugh nearly makes his knees grow weak.

"I feel like I know you, but I don't at the same time…" she finally said, relieving him from his worry and anxiety. He took a deep breath in, breathing all his tension away.

But, he was still a little confused. "…What do you mean?"

"I mean…" she looked around, almost like she was looking for the right words to say. "I mean that I think we need to just talk about ourselves. We haven't really gotten to know each other yet and I think if we don't, we will rush into things that might ruin all of this!" she let out a deep breath, she spoke too quickly to make sure she said everything, and not to stop herself.

Seiya started to laugh a little, "We can do that… anything you need, Princess, I'll give to you…"

Now, it was her turn. She couldn't speak. That tone, the way he said that word… _'Princess… I've heard that before…' _He grabbed her hands as he noticed her face in confusion. _'Princess… where was it that I hea-'_ As soon as she felt his touch, it came to her. It blew through her skin like a gust of cold wind blows though a high mountain top. _'That dream…' _That is exactly what came to mind. A flashback of the dream where she was falling terrified though the dark, and suddenly being saved by a voice that was soothing, calling her Princess. _'It's not his voice though…'_

"Usagi?" He said yet again as he grasped her hand tightly.

She didn't notice him at first, "Huh?"

"You seemed like you snapped out of it for a while… Did I say something wrong?" Concern was filled within his eyes, while love lied on his lips.

"No… Nothing, in fact, you said just the right thing…"

* * *

><p>She was lying in bed, thinking—dreaming. Luna was sitting at the edge of her white, fluffy bead spread staring intently at her. She wasn't cold one bit, even though she only had on a t-shirt and some shorts ready for bed.<p>

'_That was a really nice conversation…'_ She thought to herself as she started to pull a blanket over her. _'He is just so kind and sweet… I can't believe he was actually willing to tell me everything…'_ She reached over to turn off her side lamp that was emitting a dim orange light across the room then closed her eyes for a second dreaming about his eyes. _'I can't believe we have the same birthday… next week is going to be fun… I just hope Minako isn't planning a surprise birthday party like she does every year… I don't want to show Seiya my drunken side…' _She giggled at herself at the thought of that. She was a silly, happy, dance-on-the-table kind of drunk. She could feel Luna step on her stomach, and it made her open her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She said directly at Luna who stared at her intently.

It was creepy to Usagi, but in Usagi's mind, Luna was just a cat. "Whatever. You're so weird sometimes, Luna…" Usagi turned on her side, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>'<em>Whatever you do, Princess, say yes.'<em> It was the voice again within her dreams. _'You mustn't ruin destiny…' _

She could feel herself falling and falling, slowly though, as time seemed to stand still. Clocks surrounded her, enchanting her. She couldn't' speak or scream for the calming voice to come back—it was too late. She gently floated down to a meadow of what seemed to be cherry blossoms.

'_What...?' _She looked down at her feet. They were bare. She hadn't even noticed her change in clothing though, the view off into the distance was too captivating.

She felt the need to rush toward it—she sensed a strong power coming from it.

'_I…I've been here before…' _she though as the sound of crunching flowers came from underneath her running feet. _'I've just got to get there. I just need to see who—' _She suddenly tripped, falling into yet another abyss of darkness.

* * *

><p>(Another) Author's Note: YESYES! I'll get on Chapter 10 ASAP!<p>

You're going to hate me. :3 ...

Tell me what you think will happen?


	11. Fire

**Fire**

She woke up frantically as she dreamed herself falling yet again. _'That… was another weird dream…' _she thought while panting heavily. Usagi was still very incoherent to notice anything other than a slice of sunlight bouncing off her wall and onto her bedroom floor. Her heavy eyes carried her back down, persuading her to drift back to sleep. She turned to lay on her opposite side, her eyes still closed _'with the same voice, the same gu—'_ her thought was cut short when she felt someone breathing on her. The breath was too big to be one of Luna's, and she didn't remember inviting Minako to sleepover. Her eyes shot open, and what she saw next was something unexpected.

All she noticed was Seiya sleeping next to her. His eyes softly shut with his hair pulled back its usual style, only messier from sleeping on it. At first, she was calm. She liked the look on his face, the peace, but she didn't remember anything about letting him stay with her last night, or any other night for that matter.

Immediately, she knew something wasn't right. _'What the…' _came to mind as she slowly got out of bed and walked backwards in disbelief. _'How did he get in here…' _She thought just before she bumped into the wall. Turning suddenly, she noticed her poster of a cute, little bunny was gone, and it was replaced with a picture of her and Seiya that she never remembered taking.

Usagi walked to out of the room shaking it off and down the hall toward the bathroom, _'This is… weird…' _she thought to herself, still incoherent to the changes. _'It's like I've been in a coma or something…'_ She wandered into her bathroom, trying to think of when this could have happened. As soon as she stepped on to the cold, tiled bathroom floor, it hit her. "Oh my God, that is cold!" she screamed softly, to only where she would hear it. She moved quickly to the carpet outside of the bathroom door and looked down at her feet then noticed that she was no longer wearing socks, which she was sure as hell that she was wearing them the night before_. 'I could deal with Seiya sleeping with me… and I could deal with the bunny poster missing… but, my socks never fall off when I'm sleeping… what the hell is going on!"_

"Mhm" came from the top of her throat as she stepped onto the cold bathroom floor once more. This time, she decided to look into the mirror to make sure she was still somewhat decent for when Seiya woke up. But, what she saw was not what she was expecting. Her reflection was no longer her 19-year-old body with white shorts and an old green t-shirt from middle school; she now had full-fledged hips and was wearing a dark purple nightgown that was almost all see through. _'This is not my body'_ she thought as she turned to check out herself. And at that moment, it could have been easily the truth. She didn't remember being this tall, almost 5'4. Before, she was only 5'1. She also never remembered having such a large bust or such big hips, but for some reason, she was fine with these changes. She slammed her hands down on the bathroom sink to study the changes in her face closer in the mirror when she heard a light clanking noise. _'What is on my finge—'_ she had a ring on her left hand ring-finger. Grabbing her hand, she lifted it close to her face to study the ring instead. It was a silver band with about 30 small diamonds in three rows across the surface. "This is so pretty!" she whispered in disbelief. She stopped, looking at herself in the reflection, contemplating on what was going on. She completely forgot what she was going to do in the bathroom, so she decided to change into some less revealing clothing, seeing as Seiya was somehow in her bed room and soon to wake up.

As she was just outside the door, she could hear shifting from inside and noticed that he was waking up, so she went inside the room as quite as possible. Her efforts were not enough, though. As she pulled open her dresser drawer to get some other cloths, she heard him speak.

"You're up early" he spoke in a groggy voice as she bent down, looking for clothing.

She turned and blushed, "Um… Yeah… I had a nightmare…" She said sketchily. _'He obviously doesn't seem like he is out of place… and this ring looks like an engagement ring… could we be…?'_

"So, Usa, want to come over here?" He said with a devilish look on his face as his bangs wisped in his eyes.

'_What do I do?' _She was now in panic. She, of course, wanted to go over to Seiya, but at the same time, she didn't. She wanted to know what was going on, but, if for some reason she just had forgotten everything that has happened, if she for some reason lost her memory, he might think that she is crazy. _'I need to play along for as long as possible…' _

"You look amazing in that nightgown, Usa…" he said while looking her up and down

'_Usa…? Well, I like that nickname better than Usako or even Odango…'_ She thought as she smiled lightly. She still couldn't speak, though. It wasn't that she physically couldn't make up words, but, she didn't know _what _to say. _'What if I say something wrong? What if I say something weird that would make him suspect me not remembering anything…'_ She slowly started to walk over to Seiya while continuing her thought,_ 'I need to find out what the date is… and what is going on without anyone else knowing that I have no idea what the fuck is going on'_ she thought as she approached him.

She noticed his hands going to reach for her, to hold her, but she knew what would happen next. 'If we are engaged… then that means that we… have… had…' She started to feel a bit of panic. In her mind, she was still a virgin and it was going to stay that way until she knew some facts. Besides, the idea of her not remembering her first time was a kind of terror in itself.

"Shhh" she said as her finger touched his lips then slid off slowly, "Don't we have something to do today? Shouldn't we be getting ready?" she said this softly and smoothly making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. _'That was a risky thing to say… what if there is nothing to do today… that means that I don't have an excuse to say no…'_

Her finger was still lingering around his lips when he said, "You're right! Our party starts at noon!"

'_Our party? Is it June?'_ She knew that they both had the same birthday, and that they wanted to celebrate their birthdays together.

He started to make his way out of bed when she realized what he was wearing—just boxers. As he stood up, she noticed for the first time how tall and strong he was. The only other image in her mind of him half-naked was from when they first met, and that memory was hazy. Her eyes traced his arms down to his torso gazing at the muscles. This made her gasp and blush until her eyes set on his. They shared a gaze for what seemed like an eternity, until he moved closer to her. He embraced her lightly, a loving hug. _'This has to be a dream… it isn't possible to time-travel or to lose memory for no reason… it has to be a dream… it's the only explanation…'_ she finally could breathe again after he lightly kissed her forehead and left the room.

'_Something really did happen… but what…' _went through her mind as she went over to her dresser once more. She picked out a pair of shorts, a baggy t-shirt, and a pair of socks and changed out of the reveling nightgown. "That's better" she said out loud in a very victorious tone. _'Now…'_ she thought as she stood in place and looked around her room _'I always keep scrapbooks… of everything… and photo albums…' _She headed over to her bookshelf where she used to keep all of her childhood photos and scrapbooks to see if she had made some during the time she completely forgot. As she sat down pulling out all of the scrapbooks she had ever made, there seemed to be a few new ones that she didn't recognize. _'This one is odd… the year is from when I was 19 …'_ she thought as her fingers opened up the cover to scrutinize the images. _'This… this was my 20__th__ birthday party…' _She was surprised to see images of the birthday party she was supposed to have a few days from now, and just like she suspected, it was a surprise birthday party planned by Minako. She continued to flip through the pages in disbelief that all of this could have happened without her remembering it—the Christmas party, Seiya moving in, traveling to Germany with Seiya for a concert, quitting her job. Everything was documented. Everything that she didn't remember. _'There are still two more books? What more could of happened…' _She flipped through the one dated what was supposed to be a year from where she remembered quickly seeing only glimpses of her and Seiya on adventures. But, the last book was still waiting for her. This was the present. She was no longer 19, and this book would explain why there is a ring on her finger. She could feel her heart starting to beat faster as she opened up the cover and started off on the first page. _'Ami in the hospital… and I'm holding a baby?' _violently rampaged through her thoughts. _'That banner says 'Happy 23__rd__ Birthday Seiya and Usagi!' that… that…' _Everything was overwhelming, but she still needed an answer of why there was a ring placed on her left hand. _'This looks like the last page…'_ Her breath was taken away as soon as she turned the page. _'Seiya… proposed… to me…'_

"Hey, Usa? Are you going to start getting ready?" She heard his voice behind her and turned, still sitting on the ground by her bookshelf with scrapbooks open wide. She noticed Luna slip in through the cracked door and walk over toward her. He continued before she could answer his question, "We don't want to be late to our own engagement party, now would we?" He smiled a heart-warming smile then closed the door behind him.

'_Engagement party… so… this really is the future?'_ This realization came to her suddenly, even though she could feel it deep down. "Luan… if only you could talk…" She told her loving cat as she pet her fur. "You would be able to tell me exactly what had happened…"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I bet you weren't expecting that one. ;D . Well, a sad note: the next few (and last) chapters will be shorter ones like this only because of finals and a lot of stress. Besides, I feel bad not updating a lot :| . So, please review! Tell me what you think! Please? :3<p>

Good luck on tests and what not!


	12. Egoselfish

**Egoselfish**

* * *

><p>"That was actually a good party" Seiya said as he took off his jacket and headed to the refrigerator.<br>Usagi, still confused, replied, "Yeah… it was…" She looked around a bit at her house. Some furniture was moved around, some was new that she has never seen before today. There were flowers in a vase that her mother had, and sophisticated decorations strategically placed. She still wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not—nothing seemed real anymore.  
>"Hey Seiya?"<br>"Yeah, Usa?" came from the kitchen along with the clanks of plates.  
>She started to walk up the stairs to her, now their, bedroom. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired…"<br>"Oh…" there was a pause. "Ok"

As she began to change out of her cloths into some pajamas, she reflected on the day. From when she woke up, to the events of the party, everything was just odd. It was like she was living her life, but completely forgot what was going on.

'_I'm… engaged…'_ went through her mind when she finally laid down. _'Ami is pregnant and has a kid, Shingo is in college, and mom… mom is dead…' _

She gently rolled over in her bed, looking at her cat, Luna, sitting on the side table next to her bed. She noticed something weird appearing on Luna's forehead, almost like a bald spot.  
>"Luna, what is happening to you?" she said as she rubbed Luna's small head. "Well, whatever it is, it can't be any worse than what is happening to me…"<p>

As Usagi clicked the lamp's switch to turn it off, she could have sworn that she saw a golden light flash across Luna's forehead. But, she quickly dismissed it thinking that she was just losing it today.

She could feel herself falling into a deeper and deeper sleep until she couldn't feel anything anymore.

* * *

><p>"Princess. Listen carefully,"<br>"What? Who are you?" she frantically reached around her, trying to grasp onto anything she could. She noticed a glowing light fading away above her, and she realized that this was a continuation to her dream before. She remembered running through a valley of cherry blossoms on the ground, hearing the light crunches under her feet. Her destination was a castle in the distance that she felt like she knew. She was fallowing a voice that spoke into her heart—her soul.  
>"Princess, you must say yes." The voice returned.<br>She couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, until she remembered yet another previous dream. "Say yes to what?" She spoke to the voice inside her heart.  
>"Yes to the life-changing question. If not, the future of the universe will only end in destruction." The voice was calm and collected. And most of all, extremely certain.<br>"I… I can't do anything if I don't know what the question is…" She was determined to finally demand what exactly was going on with her, and who this person was.

"I can't tell you that, my Princess. But, please, just trust me." The voice faded away

She noticed the light above her was completely enveloped by darkness, while a light below her started to glow, like the end of the hole she was falling through. She could feel something moving around her body, and saw her clothing changing from a light, white gown into normal clothing.  
>"Listen, Usagi, you will still be dreaming. What you will see will only last a few minutes."<p>

This was a new voice speaking with her. It was no longer a man's voice, but a woman's.  
>"What exactly am I going to see?" Usagi said cautiously.<p>

"You'll see soon enough." The voice said as Usagi fell through the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

><p>'<em>What… what is this?' <em>She thought as a few children ran past her, screaming for their mother. Usagi was back in her house and noticed the furniture and decorations were yet changed again.  
>She couldn't help but notice that the two kids that ran past her looked like her. They seemed to be twins—a boy and a girl. The girl had long, black hair tied just how Usagi wore hers, and the little boy had long, blond hair pulled back into a low pony tail just like someone else she knew. Seiya.<p>

The children could not see her, she quickly realized. So, she ended up fallowing them. She reached the living room, then out to the patio. There, she saw something that was shocking.  
>Her and Seiya, sitting together. It seemed like they were married. Minako and Yaten were also there, along with Ami and Taiki. All had children running and playing with each other.<p>

'_What… what is this?'_ She couldn't help but think, although deep inside, she already knew the answer.

"This, Usagi, is your future."

Before she had the chance to say or think anything, she could feel herself falling inward and what felt like back to a normal dream. Soon, she could feel herself lying in bed once more. She took in the fresh air and felt the sun across her face.

* * *

><p>"Usagi, wake up!" Heard a voice she didn't recognize.<p>

She felt a pressure on her chest as she breathed, and then heard the voice again.  
>Slowly, she opened up her eyes and saw Luna sitting on her chest.<p>

"Usagi, are you awake?"

She sat up quickly, realizing that Luna was talking to her.  
>"Luna? You're… you're… talking!" Came from her lips in shock.<p>

Usagi noticed the bald spot growing on Luan's head was now shaped like a crescent moon. Luna took a step forward, leaning into the sunlight making the bald spot glow with gold. Immediately, she knew that something wasn't right. She looked to the left of her wanting to see if Seiya was there, but he was no were to be found. Not only that, but her bed spread was different. It was filled with crescent moons and bunnies, not a plain white comforter.

When Usagi noticed this, she tried to get out of bed to go splash her face with cold water. _'Maybe I'm still dreaming…' _

As soon as she tried to walk, she tripped and fell face first onto her carpet. She heard Luna jump off of her bed and walk toward her. Usagi quickly pushed herself away from Luna like Luna was a demon trying to devour Usagi.

Usagi ended up pinning herself up in a corner, allowing Luna to get even closer to Usagi.

"What… what do you want?" Usagi said in panic.

The cat looked Usagi right in the eye and said sternly, "I want nothing but an answer from you, Usagi."

'_An answer… the answer 'Yes'.'_

"What you experienced right now was all a dream."  
>"What do you mean?" Came from Usagi's scratchy throat.<p>

"You are now fourteen, Usagi. Everything that has happened to you was a dream."  
>"I… I don't believe you! Everything felt so real!"<br>"If you don't believe me, Usagi, look in the mirror."

She slowly stood up and walked over to her dresser, looking at herself in the mirror.

What Luna said was true, she was fourteen again. She was shorter, and no longer hand the long legs she liked having.

"How do I know I'm not dreaming now?" she took a break to breathe "How do I know that this isn't all a dream and what happened was all real?"

"I can't prove anything to you as of now, Usagi. You just need to trust me. Now, I need you to answer something for me… this will change the outcome of the universe."

'_The outcome of the universe… ' _She knew that she had heard this from somewhere before.

Usagi swallowed, even though there was nothing in her throat. "What is the question, Luna…?"

"You have two choices. Everything you just dreamt will and can become your reality. You will live a normal life, marry a great guy, and have fantastic kids…"

"… What is the other option…"

"The second option is to become someone who will save the world many times. You will become Princess Serenity, defeat many opponents, and eventually rule this galaxy…"

"S-sa-save the world?" Usagi said skeptical.

"Yes, Usagi. Save the world. Now, my question: Would you like to become a sailor senshi?"

'_The voice before told me to say yes. It told me to say yes to this question for the fate of the universe. But… but…'_

"But… But what will happen to Seiya and everyone else?"

"In your life right now, you have not met anyone yet. But, you will see them all in the future."

"So, no one will die and I will get to see everyone?"

"Yes."

"I have one more question, Luna." Usagi took a deep breath. "Will I still marry Seiya?"

Of all, Usagi still couldn't deny her unconditional love for Seiya.

"No, Usagi. You will marry the Prince of the Earth, Endymion."

'_What… I need Seiya in my life though…' _

"Usagi, I need an answer soon."

"Wait! If I pick being Princess Serenity, will I still have them as my friends? Will I still be able to see Seiya?"

Luna took a deep breath, she could tell that Usagi was still kind of uneasy about this ultimatum. "All of your friends, including Rei, will be by your side. You will still see Seiya. Although, Seiya will be a senshi too, only from another galaxy."

"Well… well… will I still remember this 'future' if I choose to be a sailor senshi?"

"No, you will not. Everything that you saw will be erased from your memory, even this conversation that we are having now. Even if you choose to become just a normal girl, this conversation and your future will be erased. I will even forget everything that will happen because of Queen Serenity's power of the Silver Crystal…"

"… Queen Serenity?" Usagi said quietly under her breath.

"Now, I need an answer Usagi. Whatever you choose will happen tomorrow. This choice needs to be made now." Luna seemed demanding.

"Well, I have already seen what my life was going to be like. It was kind of boring, and had a lot of drama. And, even though I love Seiya, and liked how everything was, I haven't seen the other option…"

Usagi paused a moment to think.

"… and besides, I have always liked adventure…"

Luna looked into Usagi's eyes again, "So, I'm guessing it is a yes to the question of becoming Princess Serenity, a sailor senshi?"

Usagi was caught up looking at herself in the mirror, panicking in the last memories of Seiya's embrace. She slowly turned to Luna and nodded her head, signaling a yes.

Usagi suddenly fainted to the ground as her memories were being erased by the power of the Silver Crystal, and as her future, as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity were being developed.

Everything that Usagi had went through vanished within a second, but at the same time, something grater was being born.

The beginning of an ordinary girl transforming into a monster slaying hero.

**The beginning of Sailor Moon.**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: YES. It is finally finished! :D. I hope everyone enjoyed this story, even though this chapter came so so so late. (Sorry, lol)<br>I will probably post a chapter summarizing everything that was happening that reaches to the end goal to make sure everyone is on the right page with this story.

Well, please review! Constructive criticisms so my next FF will be even better! Or even if you want me to write about a certain anime. I'm open to anything.

Until next time,

Blesk.


	13. RecapEpilogue

Recap on story, to make sure everyone gets it.

Summary:

Usagi is a normal girl in college that can't remember her past. The love of her life, Mamoru, cheats on her with one of her best friends, Rei. Along her way home, she meets a guy named Seiya Kou, who is actually a super star. Their romance increases as Mamoru is out of the picture. Usagi keeps having reoccurring dreams that seem to be all connected to each other and she doesn't figure what these dreams mean toward the end of the story where Seiya calls Usagi 'Princess.'  
>Usagi goes to bed alone then wakes up and realizes that her and Seiya are now engaged and living together. She has no memory of anything that has happened to her from the time when she and Seiya were 23. Before the party, she comes across scrapbooks that she made during the period of time that she can't remember. At the party, she sees that Ami is pregnant with children running around, married to Taiki. Minako and Yaten are still together, her brother is in college and her mother is dead.<br>When she goes home from the party with Seiya, she goes to bed and had another weird dream. When she wakes up, she sees Luan with the golden crescent moon on her forehead and Luan is talking. Luna explains to Usagi that she is now fourteen again and that everything that she just experienced was a dream of what her life would be like if she decides not to be a Senshi. Usagi gets worried about what would happen to everyone that she met in her future, but ultimately decides to become Princess Serenity. Thus, the beginning of the series Sailor Moon.

Analysis:

Usagi is a normal girl, but can hardly remember her past. This is significant because her life that she is living is actually a dream. Mamoru lies that he was in America studying while actually messing around with Rei, one of her best friends. I just liked Rei and Mamoru together, because I like Seiya and Usagi together. Also, this could foreshadow Rei and Mamoru's 'thing' in the first season, but that is cut off because of the whole "you two need to get married" thing.  
>When Yaten is at Makoto's going away party, Michiru is the one that confronts him.<br>Also, the voice in the dreams was Prince Endymion's who Usagi connected with Mamoru's. At the end, the woman voice was Luna's. The setting in which the dreams were taking place was the moon palace, but mostly in the garden. Usagi couldn't reach the castle because Luna used her power to make sure Usagi didn't. Luna didn't want Usagi to know that it was Prince Endymion braking through Usagi's alternate-life dream. If he did, Usagi would be awaked as Princess Serenity and Queen Serenity would use the Silver Crystal to terminate Luna because it was a breach in the rules. Luna wanted to show Usagi a normal life because Usagi in her Princess Serenity form during the Silver Millennium always complained about not being able to live a normal life. Luna used whatever power she had left from the power her and Artimis had on the moon to summon this. If Usagi was to choose the normal life, Luna would just keep continuing the cycle until Usagi chooses the life of a Senshi.

Final Note: Thank you for completely reading my story When Dreaming Gets Drastic. I enjoyed writing it, and I tried to accomplish the Physiological Thriller category. It was my very first fanfic, so I hope it wasn't too bad.  
>Thank you for whoever reviewed, favorited, or booked my story. It means a lot. I have checked out all of your pages and looked at what stories you wrote, if you write any. And, I have started reading some. I really enjoy supporting people who support me.<p>

Well, if you have any questions or want help from me, or want to add me on facebook, just message me.

Until then, goodbye!

Blesk


End file.
